The Normandy Academy
by Azkainer
Summary: While one can replace Reapers with Exams, and fighting for lives with Galactic Football, Shepard cannot escape the peril that is love, obsession and infatuation. School!AU. F!Shep/Liara Final with F!Shep/Others Side. Rated T  But will likely rise .
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**: Hi, first fanfic ever. I'd appreciate reviews just to see if you like the concept so far. Yes it's a kind of high-school AU, but it's set between the ages of 16 being the youngest of the main student characters to 19 being the oldest. Hope you enjoy it! It's 3.5k words, so a little long for first chapters but I couldn't stop haha.

* * *

**The Normandy Academy**

If there was a single thing in the world that she was certain about, it was that this wishy-washy business of mandatory schooling or trades training until 20, was an absolute joke. Seventeen year old Noelle "Noah" Shepard had never quite been one to have the willpower to sit in a stuffy room for what seemed countless hours a day and be forced to listen to old people drone on and on about subjects she was sure would never come in handy. She knew this was a ridiculous idea, this being forced into attending some stupid prestigious academy that _he _had said would be good for her, a new chance at a future. Yeah well he was wrong, she told herself as she slumped further down in the car seat, arms crossed firmly and aggressively over her chest.

She observed the buildings from outside the car window, the ride from Boston Airport to her new school was supposed to only take about twenty minutes, it had been forty-five and counting. Next to her the man she affectionately referred to as 'the one who got stuck with me', smiled at her before nudging her in the side, "Cheer up sour face, this is good for you, it's going to be a new start and you'll be around decent people," he said with a rather annoyingly happy tone.

A murderous glare was thrown his way, he just laughed it off before returning to his datapad. That's what he didn't get about Noah, she was happy back in New York, she had friends there. Friends? No. That didn't sound right. Allies. Yes that sounded better. Noah had allies back in New York, the Tenth Street Reds as they were better known - a large gang in an even larger metropolis. Aside from the 'the one that got stuck with her', The Reds were the only family she had ever known and in truth, though she'd never verbally admit it, Shepard missed them. Missed skipping school and ransacking old buildings or terrorizing other local schools with them.

For a moment, and only a moment, a sombre emotion ran its course over her face before she snapped back into a cold glare and turned toward the man, arms still folded over her chest, "How much longer will this take Anderson? I'm bored and this car is hot as fu-" the last word didn't get a chance to leave her mouth before the man reached over and flicked her ear, not even looking up from his datapad. Noah yelped in pain, clutching at her face while sending another murderous gaze his way, "Oh how very mature of you," she sniped though her tone had a laugh hidden somewhere beneath it.

Anderson, David Anderson, Retired Admiral David Anderson to be completely factually correct - although as far as Noah knew, he preferred to be called Principal Anderson nowadays. How embarrassing she growled to herself, having the only man who she had ever looked up to as a father figure being her Principal at this new prison of a school. She pretended to hate him for every little thing he did, but she loved him with all the care and kindness she could possibly secretly muster. He had after all been more than willingly to take her then six year old self in when...well when her parents decided she was too much to handle or whatever their half-assed excuse was.

Directing her murderous gaze back out the window, she discovered she was no longer in the high-rise buildings of central Boston. Suddenly she found herself looking out at a place that looked _far_ too rich for its own good. And holy shit, was that four story cottage-like-building a _house!_. Without noticing she was doing so, she had let her jaw hang loose, and Anderson, letting out a rather hearty chuckle had alerted to the fact he had seen it, "Close your mouth kid or the flies will get in. Welcome to your new area though, we'll be passing old Harvard soon and then it's only another five or so minute drive."

Shepard snapped her mouth shut but kept her eyes glued to whatever was going on outside. She had never been somewhere that looked this fancy. Yeah sure, New York was fancy in its own way, but it was all city. Noah had lived in a large and rather expensive apartment that overlooked the nicest parts, but she had _never_ seen something that looked so peaceful and rich as this. It was only a minute after gawking that she realized how much she detested this already. Pompous rich arseholes they probably all were. And then she realized with another sigh of discontent that everyone at school was probably going to be much the same as the people who had taken up residence around it.

The Normandy Academy was her new destination of course, where else would she be expected to attend? It was a fancy school run and financed by the Alliance Military, though that didn't necessarily mean you entered said military after graduation. She had googled it on the plane trip between cities. The students were either genius material, sporting gods, wealthy little army brats, or just plain talented as hell. It boasted itself on having an amazing sporting division and even more amazing science division.

'Shit' she thought with a scowl, 'Thanks Anderson, set me up into a school I will almost definitely not fit in at. Great caretaker that you are.'

They had just passed Harvard University, Shepard could tell, there were people wearing pretentious Harvard inscribed blazers. Had Anderson not been in the seat directly opposite, Noah was positive her window would be down and an obscene remark would have been thrown in their direction.

Her time spent in The Reds had really screwed with her perception of being a polite and proper young citizen. The Reds hated everyone richer than them and teased them half to hell, god they would have murdered Noah had they ever found out she was currently under the wing of one of the most influential ex-Admirals of the Alliance Military, and also had her bank account privately funded by an 'anonymous' source, though Shepard knew anonymous meant Hackett - another high class military man, friend of Anderson, and an Uncle to her.

And as she happened to be pondering on her rather dubious past, Anderson nudged her again and pointed out her window the towering school that they had pulled into the driveway of. Her jaw dropped open again. "Holy fuck..." she muttered, and this time the man didn't hit her, he just laughed and nodded.

It was _huge_, absolutely huge. Bigger than any school she had ever, EVER, seen in New York. Down the driveway further she assumed the gargantuan castle-like building was the main offices. But that's not what interested Noah, past the office she could see a large metal dome, adorned with lights, a sporting field obviously. It had a ring going around the top of it too, just below its overhanging roof, she could see lingering students walking around it, and there was a coffee shop it looked like on side of the ring. On either side of the main offices, with a large courtyard and fountain separating them where the offices hadn't stretched too, were two as large castle-like structures. She quickly noted one had "Grades 1 and 2" and the other "Grade 3 and 4" emblazoned on ornate signs out the front of them. Dormitories.

"Shit...those dorms are larger than the whole god damn school I went to, Anderson," she turned to him with a grin, he was smiling happily at her change of opinion about the place, he was worried she would hate it, "You did good, landing a job here."

He nodded as they began to pass the dormitory structures, "And you thought it would be military grade, am I right?" he laughed as she turned away to hide the embarrassed truth telling scowl, "The top school for the top students Noah. Wait till you see where the classes are held. These buildings were kept mostly as a front, to look old and prestigious, brand new inside of course. But the facility buildings are-" he was caught off as she slapped his arms to shut him up, her gaze transfixed out the window.

She felt thirteen all over again when he took her to see the zoo for the first time and she had spent a whole thirty minutes just gazing around, not moving, too anxious and happy to move. She could see the buildings he was obviously referring to, the end of her drive was arriving soon though, so it was a mere glimpse, but _damn_ those were impressive she thought. They were as shiny as the dome, only the shine wasn't metal, it was some sort of glass, huge panes of glass.

The car pulled up out front of the offices, the driver and his associate got out to open the doors of their respective passengers. Noah smiled at the woman who was holding the door open for her, before glancing around at the school some more, in an instant she had forgotten about The Reds and was completely transfixed on everything that was laying before her at this very point in time.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, startling her enough to jump backwards and clutch at the stun gun at her hip. Anderson laughed, "I said are you ready to go in or shall I leave you here to gawk like a child?

She gave him the finger with a scowl, crossing her arms yet again to try to seem indifferent about the entire experience, but secretly inside she was the giddiest she had been in quite a long while. They entered the gargantuan office complex, Anderson was right, everything looked old outside but inside it was like stepping into another world; hell even the desk manager was an android, an android who was eyeing her with curiosity. Noah glared at her, them, it? and looked down to shuffle her feet, "Stupid robot," she mumbled loud enough for the robot to hear, she hoped.

Shepard could vaguely overhear Anderson talk to another lady at the desk, they were sorting out room arrangements and class timetables. Noah wished she could remember who's smart idea it was making her start just after Christmas holidays instead of in September like any normal student would. Oh that's right, it was hers, she had thrown a tantrum and compromised with Anderson to start during Christmas. 'You're such a dolt', she told herself, 'now you'll be all out of place'.

"Noah," though she didn't respond to that call, she heard it all the same, in fact she heard the three others before that too, but she was more than content to stare at her feet instead, "Noelle Janice Shepard!". Her head snapped up at that one, glaring with absolutely livid fury at Anderson who was glaring right back, he had a look of 'yeah serves you right for not answering' plastered on his face.

The glare contest went on for another tense minute until Shepard let out a small laugh, lazily walking over to him, "Yeah what do you want old man?". He let out a huff of indignation, he hated being called that. He was only 48! In return for her comment he chucked her favoured N7 printed duffle bag at her, walking away and having her struggle to catch up "We're headed to your dormitory, I got you a room alone in one of the free Grade 3 dorms, figured it would be safer to have you alone than corrupt some poor girl," though the comment was supposed to be serious, he said it with a light and playful tone.

"Yeah yeah I know, kids here didn't have quite the upbringing I did, I get it, be nice, be somewhat courteous and for god's sake don't destroy anything valuable," she recited the exact words he had said to her when they were discussing, and by discussing she meant listening to him ramble on the plane trip up here.

"Good, you were listening," he focused his attention back on the datapad and to the office girl that was trailing next to him. As for Noah, her eyes were darting every which way. It seemed a few students had stayed here over Christmas break. She had two days until school stated up again if she remembered correctly.

The students that remained to be mostly of alien decent, and she noted with somewhat happiness that there was a healthy mix of all races here. It was a shame the Quarian's still had to wear their masks and suits on Earth, wrong chemical mixes and whatnot.

She had let her thoughts wander as she followed Anderson through a set of double doors, across a short courtyard with benching, through another set of double doors, and up several flights of stairs before he abruptly stopped and she had run into the back of him, reeling backwards and apologizing profusely. Both Anderson and the office woman had let out a small laugh before gesturing behind them. There was a door that read, "Grade 3 Dormitory 4" and a list of names and room numbers were scribbled by residents on the databoard beneath it.

Before Noah had a chance to read the names Anderson had opened the door, "Welcome to your new home for the next 3 years of your life my least-favourite adolescent." Shepard grinned at him before she turned her attention to the hallway before her and pushed past him and the lovely office lady she had not yet gotten the name of.

The dorm was nice, yeah nice was a good word to describe it. It was definitely modern she had realized as she walked into the shared lounge at the very end of the hall past the rows of six rooms and large shared bathroom. She had noted the one without a name would be hers. The lounge was a comfy homey kind of area. There was a fish tank off to one side with some badass looking creatures in it and a large TV was perched on the wall in front of a set of couches. She offered the room a smile before turning back to Anderson and the lady, "So this is nice, I hope you don't expect me to feed the fishes though, I'm terrible with animals."

All three members of the party laughed, before it was quickly explained a cleaner came in everyday to make sure the fish were feed at the lounge room kept tidy. She was then transferred via omni-tool a list of dorm rules. It was the usual stuff; no smoking, no illegal substances, curfew at 1am for Grade 3, 2am for Grade 4, ordered in food would be picked up at the office, no racism or sexism, no weapons. She nodded in affirmation that she had been listening and she was then transferred a map and her timetable. Anderson was standing off the side somewhat like a proud father.

Noah glanced down at the map, there was a cafeteria in a building behind the offices apparently, good she knew where to get food. She was told quickly about how to register for the optional classes and to add them to her timetable if she wanted. Making a mental note she reminded herself to look up the optional classes later, she had heard something about Advanced Combat Training. And finally the office lady had transferred Noah a list of club activities held around the school, there were _a lot_ to put it simply. A heap of sport teams, with the major and elite chosen ones being Football and Hockey. As well as side science activities and something about a library.

Shepard waved her omni-tool off before staring at the woman with a smile, "Thanks, for all the information in such a short period of time." The woman bashfully smiled back before nodding to Anderson and heading back out the dorm door. Again the two were left alone, bags had been piled in front of Noah's door.

Anderson looked like he was about to saying something but seemed to choke on his words every single time, finally settling for pointing out the lounge room window back to the offices, "I'm on the very top floor, if you take the elevator up it's the door on the left, not the right like most students do, that's a board meeting room."

The girl before him nodded, filing that away, 'Disturb board meeting'. Again silence tumbled over them, the awkwardness in the room growing by the second. Noah decided to speak out this time, "Who are the other five I'm living with? Tell me they aren't annoying as fuck?" she watched as he lit up his omni-tool and checked the lists.

"Looks like you're rooming with Ashley Williams, Gabriella Daniels, a Quarian Zoe'lie Rann, and two Asari sisters, Lilith and Polsia. Can't say I've ever met the Quarian but the two Asari are nice enough, very intelligent tech users if you'd believe it or not, horrid at biotics. Gabby is training to be an Alliance Military Engineer. As for Ashley Williams, she was accepted in on a military scholarship to join the Alliance afterwards - she's smart though, exceptionally good with poetry."

Shepard nodded, so a Quarian, two Asari and two Humans? One who happened to be obnoxiously good with poetry, this ought to be interesting, confining herself to her room? _Check._ Her thought trail jumped overboard though when Anderson suddenly wrapped her in a awkwardly tight hug.

It was silent for a moment before Noah patted him on the back with a laugh, "You're going to be in a room directly over the courtyard from me, Andy. Unhand me immediately or I'll see to it I get moved to a further dormitory." The two stepped apart again, both grinning like children. Anderson clapped her on the shoulder before handing her a small wrapped gift, "Got you this before we left New York, thought you might enjoy it."

Noah took it and ripped it open, chucking the paper into the bin across the lounge room. Staring at the flickering digital framed photographs of New York. She had taken some of these. She remembered taking these, but she had thought she had lost the camera. But when a picture of her and Anderson at the zoo when she was thirteen popped up, she grinned like a crazy child before wrapping him up in a quick hug. "You have showered me in gifts and awkwardness long enough old man, get back to your work. I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll burn something down to let you know I'm not."

A laugh was passed between them, they both knew she was serious though. And then a few minutes later, after another round of 'see you later', Shepard was left standing in the hallway of her dorm alone - duffle bag clutched tightly at her side. Eventually after she decided it was stupid to stand around, she swiped her omni-tool over the lock on her door, listening as it whirled open and stepped inside.

The bedroom was small, like she expected, but it felt homey, just like the lounge. There was a comfy looking pod-bed in the corner near the window, and a desk opposite with a holographic interface built into it. A wardrobe and dressers stood next to the desk. All in all she could cross the room from every way in six full strides. Throwing her duffle bag beside the bed and dragging her other belongings through the door to sort through later, she plopped herself down on the mattress, scooping her pillow up from the floor and laying down, eyes trained on the black and white double striped ceiling.

She waved her hand at the door again, locking from afar with her omni-tool. Her mind was void of all useful thoughts. She supposed she should be trying to figure out where her classrooms and the like would be it was only eleven in the morning after all. But at this current point in time she just wanted to lay down and not think about the fact that this tiny room was now her home, instead of the massive expanse of New York City.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned on her side, looking at the picture frame she had set down with her duffle bag, it slowly scrolled through photos of her old home and of her and Anderson, and then there was pictures of her and Anderson's friends. A particular one caught her eye and made her smile a big wide smile though. It was her at was probably nine years old clutched desperately onto Anderson during the famous Christmas incident. An owl of sorts had thought it mighty funny to fly into the dining room window and of course Karin had hold of the camera at the time so when Noah had screamed and clung on desperately a photo had been taken.

'Damn them,' she thought as she laughed beneath her breath, before her thoughts trailed back to more sombre and tired things, 'Place better be worth me leaving my family behind Anderson,' was the one of the final thoughts she remembers thinking before she felt the tug and telltale signs of a body wanting a midday nap - she reasoned with her sleepy brain that she'd do important matters like get organized and eat later. "_Don't lie, lazy arse_" her own voice in her head chimed back at her. She dozed off with a content smile on her face at that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Quick AN, sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes in my last chapter, if I could figure out how to go back and fix them I would, but this site is all new to me. Hopefully there are less in this chapter. I do my beta reading myself.

* * *

Somewhere in the hazy space between being awake and the dreamscape, Noah Shepard found herself wondering where exactly she was. She vaguely remembered her trip up from New York to Boston, and then being led to her empty dormitory and laying down to nap, but why she wondered, had everything suddenly became awfully loud. With an irritated moan she rolled over, clutching at the pile of blankets like they were a toy, cracking a single eye open to glare at the door to her room.

The first thing she noticed was that it was still well and truly in the middle of the day, the sun was as bright as ever as it rolled through the only half tinted window. The second thing she noticed, and probably the most important, was the fact there was a collection of voices somewhere in the hallway of her dorm. Muffled as it was, Noah was able to catch the words "New roommate" as the owner of a smooth masculine voice passed by her door.

Never being one for introductions, and reasoning that she had more important things to do than be welcoming, Shepard instead flung her blankets aside and lazily shuffled her way to the desk, bringing up the holographic interface of a computer. A small green holographic image of a man appeared, bowing a head as it greeted her with a casual spoken, "Hello I am NAVI and welcome to the Normandy Academy. The Academy would like to remind you that first time users are required to provide the system with facial recognition reference for access to the Academy Learning Centre. Please take a comfortable position for scanning purposes."

Noah let out a small laugh before complying, sitting up in a relatively straight posture, allowing the scanning device to swipe over her features for a few moments. 'Just like a rich school to have something like this,' she thought as she eyed the little green VI who interestingly enough was programmed to look as if he were searching on an omni-tool.

The scan abruptly ended, replaced yet again with the informative NAVI, "Student facial scan complete. Welcome to the Academy Learning Centre, Noah Shepard, is there anything I can assist you with?"

With a friendly shake of her head, Noah relaxed back in the chair, studying the virtual intelligence before asking, "What is it that you do exactly little green man?"

"I am programmed to assist students with their everyday lives here at the Academy. I provide students with information regarding the campus, subjects and the wide range of extracurricular activities available. You may access me at your private terminal or at any of the stationary terminals around the campus."

She tapped her fingers against the desk curiously before bringing up her timetable on the display in front of her. There were a total of six mandatory classes spread out across the five working days of the week - Literacy Standard, Mathematics, Science Standard, Galactic History, Cultural Studies and Gym. There were blank spaces indicating optional class slots. "NAVI can you tell me what the optional classes were that your office lady mentioned earlier?"

The little green man stopped fiddling with his omni-tool yet again before speaking, "There are six available optional subjects for students of the Normandy Academy. Flight Training, Advanced Combat Training, Biotic Sciences, Tech Sciences, Galactic Geography, and Galactic Law. These courses provide the students with extra recognition on their final Grade 4 report. Be aware that some of these classes are held during the evening. Is there a class you wish to know further about?"

Noah glanced back at the door as she heard more muffled talking and a loud bang against the walls of the corridor, before a barely audible bout of laughter came through. "NAVI," she said, eyes not leaving the door, "What can you tell me about Advanced Combat Training?"

"Basic Combat Training is accessible through weekly mandatory classes of Gym. Advanced Combat Training is available to select students who succeed in passing a one day training course held by Lecturer Wasea. Advanced training provides selected students with a higher grade of physical fitness and superior skill in hand-to-hand combat, in addition, Grade 3 and 4 students are trained in approved Alliance Military tactics. All students applying for this course must attend a mandatory law enforcement history check. Is there anything else the student would like to know?"

As the final words of the VI were spoken, Shepard heard the door to the dormitory close, all voices of the once occupants ceased to exist. Letting out a relieved sigh she smiled at the little digital man eagerly waiting for a response, "No thank you NAVI, I think I've got everything."

"Very well Shepard, logging you out." The virtual man with a bow of his head flickered out of existence. Once again Noah was alone in her room, not that she was with _someone_ before, she hung her head. "Going crazy already, referring to the computer as a companion," she chuckled at herself before standing up and heading to her still yet unpacked bags and looking in the full length mirror that decorated the closet.

The nap had done her physical appearance none too good, her favourite Superman tank was now crumpled and in need of serious ironing, and her short auburn hair, while in need of a haircut again, was far more unruly than usual, 'Oh well' she thought, stripping off the shirt and chucking it aside to rummage through the rest of her clothes, 'At least the combat pants are always this daggy looking,' she snorted at her own comment, pleased with how funny she thought she was. In truth the black pants were far more crumpled than was socially acceptable but it wasn't as if Noah cared.

She finally settled on pulling out yet another Superman inspired shirt and slipped it on before grabbing her leather jacket and kicking at the door so it opened. As expected the hallway and dormitory were empty, but the door across from her had obviously been the one the "intruders" had tampered with, they had left it unlocked. Shepard rolled her eyes at the incompetence of some people and waved her omni-tool in front of her own door, watching the holographic lock go from green to red.

_Jacket? Check. Credits on Omni-Tool? Check. Idea of where you're actually going Noah? No data available_. She laughed at her own thoughts and headed out of the dormitory, leaping down the staircase two a time. On the way up she hadn't had a chance to really take a look at her dorm building, it was rather magnificently designed to look rich but relaxing, the stairs were a dark synthetic wood and the military grade windows were designed to keep nasties out but let a comfortable breeze flow through the halls.

Noah stopped suddenly on the second floor, gazing out the window that looked out on some of the wide-open fields that decorated the campus, scatted with large shady trees. It was eerily peaceful, and she once again found herself thinking back on her time in New York. Her old windows had looked out on the massive expanse of the city where there was always something going on below. But here, now, there was nothing but absolute peace and tranquillity.

"Creepy, isn't it?" a voice from behind her startled Noah out of her thoughts, forcing her to swing around defensively and shoot a glare of fury at the intruder. She found a slightly shorter than herself hooded girl smirking like a smartarse, their hands lazily crossed over their chest, that was until one offered itself out to Noah as a sign of greeting which she didn't take, "Kasumi, Kasumi Goto. And you're Noah Shepard," the hand offering a greeting returned unwelcomed to the hooded girls chest, "It's about time you showed up. Oh don't look so surprised, Anderson talks about you constantly."

Shepard let out a small somewhat growl in annoyance at the girl before letting out a sigh, crossing her arms as well, "I wish the old man wouldn't do that," she grumbled out, earning a soft and pleasant laugh from the other girl. She had already decided she would try to like this girl, she reminded Noah of one of the Reds she used to enjoy spending time with - secretive and all knowing.

"I'd apologize for startling you Shep, but there's no way I'm saying sorry for the look you managed to contort your face into within a matter of seconds," Kasumi grinned as another foul look of displeasure made its way across Noah's face, "There you go again, you should learn not to do that, it's hardly befitting for someone who has a face as nice as yours."

For the first time in a long time, Noah blushed, she even felt her cheeks go hot and by the time she realized how embarrassing it was that she _was_ blushing, she could only blush harder. "Fuck you Goto," she snapped but there was no anger in the words at all.

The two developed into a fit of laughter because one had allowed themself to become overwhelmed with the smugness of being called good looking. Noah recovered quickly and held her hand out, having it greeted by the same hand as before, "Putting aside the fact I'm a rude git, nice to meet you Goto."

Kasumi smirked and headed off back down the stairs, listening as Noah quickly trailed behind her, "So just curious but what took you so long to get yourself here anyway Shep? Anderson's been talking about you for a good year or so now. Not to me of course, to the other staff, but as you'll learn, Supergirl, I'm rather observant."

The quip was obviously directed at the fact Shepard was wearing the telltale blue, yellow and red shirt beneath her jacket, which she quickly zipped up to hide, "Don't go blowing my cover now Goto, we've only just met and having everybody know I've got superpowers defeats the purpose," they shared a smile as the doors to the dorm entrance opened and they headed out into the courtyard, "As for the reason why I wasn't here earlier, I just didn't want to come. I liked my old place, my old _friends_. This place is too damn rich looking for its own good." A hand was pointed out at the wealthy fountain that was a little ways off from the offices in an attempt to backup her statement.

A silence crept over them as they stared at the water, and for the second time today, Shepard felt angry about being forced to leave New York behind. This place just didn't seem right. While she didn't want to admit it, she felt empty and alone, even with this new girl standing next to her. "You'll get used to it you know," Kasumi murmured with a gentle hand to Noah's shoulder, "It's way different from life in the big city, but it grows on you."

Shepard smiled at her, a fake one and she knew Kasumi had seen it was fake, but neither said anything. "Thanks," she said, knocking the issue out of the air before it had chance to grow. "So," Noah rocked on the heel of her feet, "What's a person meant to do for fun around here Goto?"

"You mean other than me?" Kasumi laughed, earning a sly smirk and eyebrow raise from Shepard "Don't get too excited Shep, I'm the self-titled Master Thief of this school and way out of your league," a small exhale of a laugh was heard but she could still see Noah smirking, even as she turned away from her, "Back on topic though. Other than join one of the optional classes to take up some of your time, most students join a sport league or some strangely boring club. As a Grade 3 though, if we're not doing classes we're allowed into Boston. Good enough answer?" Kasumi spun back around to face Shepard, finding her nodding, still with amused smirk on her face, with a shake of her head she sat down on a nearby bench.

"And what does the great and almighty Master Thief do with her spare time?" Noah questioned as she remained standing above the hooded girl, arms lazily crossed over her chest.

"I thieve things of course," this earned a laugh from both of them, "Or go around attempting to hack the terminals, much to Anderson's displeasure, especially when I go around telling people the private things I find on said terminals. You wouldn't believe how many times they've tried to stop them being meddled with either. Turns out recruiting a serial hacker into their school wasn't their smartest decision."

Shepard nodded before glancing up at the top level of the offices, letting her thoughts roam for a second as she realized just how unqualified she was to be here. Sure she was smart enough, hell she was probably the smartest kid in her entire class back in New York, but this was something totally different. The first person she had talked to since she had gotten to this school and they happened to be an exceedingly extraordinary hacker, and not just any exceedingly extraordinary hacker, but one that happened to give the Alliance a run for its money.

"Shep? Hello! Earth to Sheppy?" Kasumi waved her hand in front of nonresponsive face before settling to just jabbing her in the gut with a pointed finger, earning a grunt of disapproval and a murderous glare sent her way.

"Not my fault you wouldn't respond," glared Kasumi right back at her, or what would have been a glare had the hood not hidden most of her face from viewing, "I asked if you wanted to take a walk around, not every day that the almighty thief graces someone with her presence, may as well exploit me for all the information you possibly can."

With a quick and half-assed punch to the girls shoulder, Noah dug her hands into her pockets and dragged herself down the path towards the big dome-like structure she saw earlier, glancing back to watch as Kasumi almost _floated_ beside her. The hooded girl had such a grace and silence about her that Noah couldn't help but smile, "Ok Miss Know-It-All, considering you seem to know everything about everyone, how about you tell me about my roommates? I've already presumed you don't need names."

Kasumi nodded eagerly, this happened to be her favourite past time, being a 'know it all' as Shepard had put it, "You're lucky you got a singles bedroom dorm, they're usually snapped up really early, I got stuck being in the same bedroom with an easily excitable Asari," she rolled her eyes at her own comment as she continued, "You also landed yourself a decent group of roomies too."

Noah watched as the girl brought her omni-tool up and the image of two Asari materialized on the holographic screen, "Sisters, Lilith and Polsia, they are ridiculously good in tech science and absolutely horrible at controlling their biotics. They're friendly but they do this thing where they speak in unison, which you'll learn as fast as I did is one of the most frustrating things they can do."

Next the image of a Quarian appeared, "Zoe'lie Rann, also a tech science fanatic. She's extremely closed off and quiet. You won't have any issues with her, you probably won't even see her outside her room much."

Shepard took her eyes off the tool for a second to glance up at the dome they were slowly headed towards, upon closer inspection she realized it was much bigger than she expected it to be, and it wasn't just a coffee shop that took residence at the top, there were a number of big chain stores. With a tilted smile she turned back to Kasumi who had brought up the image of the next roommate.

"This is Gabriella Daniels, if you guessed she was a tech expert, you'd be right. The kid loves engines, is an absolute fanatic about them. One of the military shuttles used for training in Flight Class broke down one day and she managed to fix it _and_ optimize it for better performance. You'll also discover she has one of the strangest accents you'll ever come across in the school. I of course investigated, turns out one of her parents is Israeli, which might explain the accent and the cute face."

Shepard cracked a small laugh at that, she immediately realized she'd have to get to know this 'strange accented' girl she'd be sharing a room with for the next year, maybe two. Before her thoughts could grab a hold of her though, she was pulled back as the image of her final roommate materialized.

"Last but not least, this is Ashley Williams and she is by far the most interesting of your roommates. She's hell-bent on joining the Alliance after she's finished here, it's the reason she got in. Unfortunately she doesn't have a whole lot of friends at the academy, mostly because people think she's xenophobic and a little blunt with her opinions. She's not xenophobic by the way, she just has a bit of a trust issue with anything that isn't human. Other than that, she's good with poetry, so I suppose if you want to get along with her, learn some."

With a thoughtful nod, Noah filed the information on the last roommate away before she pointed at the gigantic structure that now loomed over them, "And what is this exactly?"

"The stadium," was all Kasumi replied with before looking back at Shepard with a _'how did you not know what this was?'_ kind of glance.

Shying away slightly at the incredulous stare from the hooded girl, Noah laughed, kicking a small stone she suddenly found far more interesting than anything else, "Yeah that was _kind_ of a stupid question I suppose. It was more of a 'a stadium for what'"

Oh, thought Kasumi as she watched the previously cocky girl go from, well, being cocky to looking like she had just been scolded. She had forgotten she was talking to a brand new student "You know, for a second there, I forgot you were new. There's three levels to the stadium. A swimming pool takes up the entire ground level, the second level has an ice-hockey arena, and the third has little to do with sport and mostly acts as a shopping centre. Better answer?"

A quick thankyou was muttered from Shepard, though it was hardly audible. In hindsight, she probably should have just searched the net for information on the school instead of bugging the self-proclaimed Master Thief. She hated relying on other people to help her or get a job done.

Noticing that Shepard had suddenly gone quiet, Kasumi took the sleeve of her jacket and began dragging her back up the school grounds toward the cafeteria, "I need lunch Sheppy, and you're coming with me. May as well teach you what foods are good and what you should just plain avoid."

Noah struggled alongside her to keep up, wishing she hadn't worn the jacket so she could have snaked herself out of the other girls surprisingly tight grasp. But as they neared the cafeteria and after nearly tripping over her own boots twice, Shepard discovered that she appreciated being dragged the entire way up when her stomach decided to let out an audible growl, earning a raised eyebrow from her companion.

The first thing she noticed when the doors to the building opened was the smell. It was, for the lack of a better word, heavenly. It was mid-afternoon so while lunch was still available, the cooks were obviously preparing for the dinner rush. The second thing she noticed was just how many students there were currently occupying the massive hall. Did nobody go home for Christmas?

Kasumi recognized the questioning glance, "Most students return a day or two early from Christmas, don't stress yourself out too much. And a lot of the alien races don't celebrate our traditions. Plus it's a Saturday, what else are they going to do other than lounge around and eat?"

The two smiled at each other as Kasumi continued to drag Shepard by the sleeve to the serving line, waving animatedly at one of the lunch ladies, who waved just as enthusiastically back before returning to work.

"Ok so the head cook here prepares the menus for breakfast and dinner, lunch is left up to the lovely ladies working now," Kasumi started as she grabbed two trays, shoving one at Noah before grabbing her sleeve again and dragging her past the hot nice smelling foods to the salad and fruit bar, "Don't look so disappointed, save your appetite for dinner, a huge hot dinner is the best dinner."

Something that Shepard noticed first and foremost about the serving area as Kasumi ordered them two decent salads, was there was a distinct set of foods that each alien race preferred. She even noticed that there was an area designed for Quarian and Turian consumption to provide them with proper nourishment. Risking a glance around the cafeteria again she noticed a second thing she hadn't really seen before. This school had obvious cliques just like her previous ones. Not cliques based on race, but on what clubs or sports the students must have enjoyed more.

Having her tray shoved back at her, Shepard looked down at it and immediately salivated in happiness - bacon. Kasumi had asked for a massive pile of bacon as a side of her salad. She looked back at the hooded girl as she was dragged to a table at the far wall with the biggest dorkiest smile she could muster, "You got me bacon."

Kasumi glanced up from winding her way around tables to see and she'd later quote, 'the cutest smile she'd ever seen'. Huffing a laugh and gently pushing Shepard into a seat before taking one opposite her, "I figured you to be a big meat eater, don't get so excited though you dunce, it's just food."

"It's the food that officially gives you the title of Master Thief - Greatest person Noah Shepard has ever known," she said as she tried shovelling as much of the meat into her mouth in one go.

"Slow down! You'll give yourself heartburn, or choke, or something equally as gross."

"But I'm so hungry and bacon," was all that she could manage around trying to shove yet another forkful of the stuff into her mouth.

The two ate in mostly silence from then on in, or at least until Noah had finished the pile of bacon and moved onto the salad. It was then she decided to comment on the other people currently inhabiting the hall, "Cliques?"

"Mmhrmm. I'd list them all for you but there's too many even for me to keep up with, and they always seem to change. The main ones you've got to watch out for are the Cheerleaders and the Footballers. If you were looking for the meanest, most stuck up group of people in the world you'd find them in those groups."

"Cheerleaders? This school has _cheerleading_? A military run and owned school has its own cheerleading team?"

Kasumi coughed back a laugh, half choking on a tomato, "You keep acting surprised at what you find here, expect the unexpected Sheppy. Yes we have a cheerleading team. They rule the school, and the head _bitch_ in charge happens to be one of the most intimidating people you'll ever run into."

"More intimidating than an angry Krogan?"

"The girl has her own angry Krogan pet, so yes. She's an Asari, her names Aria T'Loak. Cocky, self-assured. She always has this little group of people that follow her around like she's royalty. I'm warning you Shep," Kasumi looked at the girl straight in the eyes, and Noah nearly cringed at how serious it was, "Keep away from Aria T'Loak. Keep away from the entire cheerleading team if you can. But avoid the Queen of the Normandy at all costs."

Noah just nodded, looking back down at the salad before picking at it again. _Avoid the Queen_. No. Shepard had been in the Reds, she wasn't a coward, and she certainly wasn't going to be scared of some Asari who thought she ran the place. She'd listen to Kasumi though, _for now_, at the very least. But there was no way she was backing down from a challenge if one happened to arise.


	3. Chapter 3

The previously assigned wake up alarm was blaring at the loudest possible volume it could, and had been doing so for the past ten minutes. Noah looked at the holographic interface of the computer with absolute detest. She tried to remember why she thought it would be a good idea to set it on her computer instead of her omni tool but came up with no plausible reason.

The last day had been a complete blur for her. She vaguely remembered being caught by Anderson when she and Kasumi had tried to dodge around him during dinner the day before, and being told she'd need to attend a formal meeting at his office the following morning to get caught up on any of the work she had missed since school had started, which turned out to be quite a lot.

Noah still hadn't had the chance to meet the majority of her roommates; except the Quarian Zoe'lie, who turned out to be just as Kasumi had said, quiet and avoiding. The conversation lasted all of a minute before the shy girl had returned to be a recluse in her room.

A loud banging on her door caused her to jolt away from her thoughts and swipe her omni-tool at the computer before unceremoniously yelling, "WHAT!"

"I'm hacking your door if you don't let me in within the next thirty seconds Shep, you're taking too long to get up and get ready, and we have first class together," a distinctly annoyed Master Thief replied.

There more muffled voices, and someone must have snapped at Kasumi because there was another grumble from the thief and then a door slamming shut, "Come'on Shep, let me in, Williams is getting all peeved because I'm blocking the hallway."

Noah huffed a laugh before lazily waddling off to the bed towards the door, she fumbled the omni-tool for a moment before the door clicked and whooshed open, revealing Kasumi was wearing yet another hood, this time a black one with white rims. 'Always mysterious,' thought Shepard as she moved aside to make some room, watching the girl stride past and land on the bed.

With a shake of her head she turned around to relock to the door, catching a moments glance at a very pissed looking brunette who was attempting to do her hair into some sort of bun. The door whisked closed yet again and with a disgruntled yawn and bone cracking stretch Shepard lumbered back over to the bed and plopped right back to lying down, unconsciously wrapping her arms lazily around the waist of the thief, "Whatch'ya want Goto? It's only twenty past seven, we don't start till eight."

"It's also Literacy Standard, Shep. And the teacher we have isn't the friendliest when it comes to being late," Kasumi took a gentle hold of the hands wrapped around her waist before lifting them off and throwing them back into the face of their owner, "And what did I tell you the other day Sheppy, the thief is off limits"

With a non-committal grunt, Noah rolled over again and gathered the sheets back up as a makeshift cuddle toy, "Sleeping for another fifteen minutes, we won't be la-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, nor did she get a chance to notice the weight on the bed had moved away, until a heavy leather jacket had been flung at her face, and then what felt like pants, and lastly an undershirt, "Get dressed or omnipotent being help you Shep I will hack your past until there's not a single thing I don't know about you."

Noah laughed, scrambling out from beneath the clothes and motioning for the other girl to turn around. In a matter of minutes she'd changed into jeans that were probably a half size too large for her, a black shirt with a red/white/red combination stripe that ran diagonally down the front, and her usual leather jacket.

"And what shoes would the sudden fashion entrepreneur choose for such an adventure?" questioned Shepard as she tugged at the shirt hem. Kasumi was good at choosing outfits, at least she'd look moderately classy yet badass, intimidating even. _HAH_ a voice somewhere in her head chimed.

A pair of high-top red and white converse were suddenly being pushed at her, "These would look the best, plus they'll be functional for when you have gym next period." Kasumi turned back around, grabbing Shepard's N7 imprinted duffle bag, emptying its contents on the floor and packing in a pair of basketball shorts and a superman singlet as well as a towel and a bottle of soap.

"Hey! Watch it! Half those items are expensive"

Kasumi flashed an award winning _'I don't care, let's just go to class_' smile at her before zipping the bag up and chucking at her, "Come'on, you're ready, let's go. It's twenty to eight now and as much as I'd like to skip this class, and I would if I could _trust me_, but the guy is a trained ninja, you'd have better luck out running a starving Varren than escaping his class."

* * *

Jack didn't like to think of herself as very socially observant, she hated the kind of people who spent their time looking around and judging everyone in the vicinity, but when the girl who was obviously new, waltzed in the class engrossed in conversation with Kasumi, Jack began observing.

The girl held herself in a way that looked military but wasn't, Jack knew the difference between a trained gang fighter and a soldier. They wore their short light auburn hair messy, stuck out at odd angles and there was once obvious shaving on either side of their head.

"Dragging in fresh meat are we Goto?" Jack sniped from the back of the room, eyeing Shepard in a way that looked like she hadn't just been surveying her next choice of prey.

Noah turned her head to face the girl, Kasumi and her had taken seats on the window side of the room. Before she could make her own exchange to the shaved, tattooed girl, Kasumi had piped up, "Keep it in your pants Jack, she's off limits."

Of course the rest of the students had to watch in on this exchange, eagerly awaiting another response from the schools resident delinquent, but the now dubbed 'new girl' instead decided to intervene, "Not my type anyway. I prefer people with a lil' class."

A round of '_Oooh's_' echoed about the room, all their eyes once again focusing back to the now raging Jack, "The fuck did you say?" was snapped as the girl flung her chair out and stood, biotics flaring dangerously.

Shepard launched herself out of her seat too, much to Kasumi's annoyance. Noah had fought biotics before, maybe not ones that attended a school that was dedicated to training them, but they were all similar, _right_? And she did have a few tech abilities up her sleeve if worse came to worst.

But before the two girls could even attempt to tear each other apart, a hollowed echoed voice from the front of the room interrupted them, "If you damage any school property you'll both have detentions for a month, and I'll ensure they are run by Massani."

_Drell_? A literacy class was run by a Drell? Shepard spun around to face him, now completely ignoring the enraged girl who was muttering an apology and sitting down again. Noah however was dumbstruck at everything this teacher was. He couldn't have been more than thirty, and he held himself in such a way that made him look graceful but intimidating at the same time. She expected someone poetic, but a Drell?

"Shepard take your seat or would you prefer for me to continue to publically address you in front of the class?" his echoing voice spoke again. Noah of course immediately took her seat, shooting out a quick apology and taking to stare avidly at her desk, ignoring Kasumi's questioning glance.

The class seemed to be dragging on forever and Shepard hadn't even bothered to look up from her desk as the man in front spoke. She couldn't figure out if she was intimidated or awed, settling on the fact it was probably a bit of both - she was after all not used to seeing Drell, New York was rarely visited by them.

It wasn't until he began asking questions on the task at hand that she was startled out of being a living zombie. The girl that took residence in a desk directly in front of her had been chosen to answer the question and her voice, _her voice_, was by far the single most amazing thing Shepard had heard since she got here.

British. The girl was from England, or at least sounded like she was from England. Noah found herself gawking, a fact Kasumi quietly laughed at before gently hitting her arm, "You just got asked a question Shep."

Shaking her head and looking up at the Drell who was looking straight back at her, she found her voice slightly cracked when she said, "Sorry what was the question?"

Of course he had to cross his arms and gave her what she supposed was a disappointed look before repeating, "Given that the text was written by an Asari but large chunks of it are in a now extinct version of the Salarian language, what does that tell you about it?"

"Uhh...that it dates back to when the Salarian and Asari first made contact and that the dead language probably contains some sort of combination of their religions or lore" she cringed waiting for a negative response but instead received a nod of approval as he moved onto the next student. She sighed in relief and smirked at Kasumi who smirked back at her, nudging their arms together in a silent laugh.

Before long the class was over and people were dispersing rather quickly, Kasumi stood up and smiled at Shepard, leaning against her desk, "Nice save there earlier Shep, I told you he was scary."

The two laughed as they headed out the door themselves, Noah risking a glance back at that tattooed girl to find her following them. She flashed her a grin and receiving a finger flip in return. "You've got Gym next, it's held down behind the stadium. And unfortunately for you, you won't have the company of this beautiful and wonderful thief to guide you because I'm heading upstairs."

Noah said a quick goodbye before flinging herself down the set of stairs, knowing all too well that the Jack girl was still following her. She stopped on the platform and looked back up through the flow of students. "So, being a stalker part of your charm?"

"Is being a member of a gang part of yours?" quipped Jack right back.

That comment shook Shepard, how had _she_ realized, not even Kasumi knew that, not yet anyway. Her alarm must have shown in her eyes, because Jack smirked and slinked down the stairs toward her, "What gang?"

"What's it matter to you?" she snapped in return, keeping her guard up as the glare off between them continued.

"Just curious, not every day they let a kid in who has a gang history."

"_They_ don't know. Nobody knows. And I'd rather keep it that way."

Jack cocked her head to the side a bit before shrugging and continued her path down the stairs, Shepard right on her tail, "The names Jack by the way. And as far as I'm concerned, we're not friends, so..." she turned around, forcing Shepard to stop suddenly to, "...Piss me off Shepard, and everyone will know about your gang thing."

The girl flung a hand over her shoulder as she turned away again, a half assed goodbye, before rushing out the door and across the courtyard. Shepard was left breathing heavy, she hadn't realized how scared she'd been. Her entire world could come absolutely crashing down on her if it somehow got to Anderson that _that _was what she had been skipping class for and not just because she hated it. But the girl had basically said she wouldn't tell anybody under the terms she had set and even though Shepard lacked trust in people, she had to trust in that, she just had to.

* * *

Of course her talk on the stairs and then the getting lost trying to find the building, the having to find the correct gym hall that held her class, then the getting changed, had made her rather late for the class. They were playing a few rounds of warm-up non-official dodge ball, she smiled at this while glancing at the teacher.

Striding over to him with her hands dug into the pockets of her pants, she stood beside him and nodded at the game going on in front of her. He glanced sideways and huffed a laugh, crossing his arms, "First day for you and you're late?"

"Sorry sir, there was this massive dragon thing that stopped me from getting here, it's all taken care of though, I killed the beast," she replied with a smile.

He laughed before shaking his head, "Did you at least bring me the head of the beast as proof?"

"It turned into a fiery ball of hot air before disappearing. Apparently dragons enjoy doing that when they die."

The man beside her blew the whistle at the game, yelling something at one of the kids before sending him off for purposely trying to throw a ball through a window. "Names Vega. This rounds nearly over, you're in the next one Lola, blue side," he chucked a coloured singlet at her.

Shepard ignored the nickname the man had given her, slipping the blue singlet over her own and watching the game come to an end. The reds ended up winning, a large football player looking boy thrusting his hands up in the air as the blue boy shook his injuries off and the teams returned to the centre of the hall, yelling friendly obscenities at each other.

Noah herself took a place somewhere in the back, she was good at this game, and knew the best way to win in a team as large as hers was to stand back a bit until the numbers had dwindled down. A Turian slid his way up beside her, he had blue markings drawn on his face in a warlike manner. They shared a knowing glance and then dived right into the game as the whistle was blown.

For a tense few minutes there were balls flying in every which direction and fortunately enough for Noah, she had dodged every single one of them, soon the class was down to six players each. Her and the Turian still remained, and even though she didn't know him, she was thankful they had each other's back.

Dodging a ball thrown at her by an Asari and having the Turian catch another that was thrown by a Drell, Noah picked up the previously thrown ball and pelted it at the same ugly looking football player who won the last round, earning a "Fuck you!" from him as it hit him square in the face.

A girl on the other team, with her black hair tied back off her face smirked at Noah before catching her off guard, a ball sailing through the air. She closed her eyes before realizing the ball hadn't hit her and instead looked up to find the Turian blocking its path. He smirked at her and muttered, "If you can get one good ball to the face of a player, it should be her, she needs to be taken down a notch or two," before he strode off the court.

Shepard dodged another few incoming balls and throwing more until it was just her and the dark haired girl. She was wearing a sport shirt of some kind and held a cocky grin , _oh yes,_ this would be fun. Dodging the first few incoming balls, Noah grabbed a particularly strong ball and, sliding around a thrown one, chucked it the girls face and knocking her to the ground.

A round of applause was heard before Vega blew the whistle, "Congrats new girl, but try not to throw the balls at faces as much next time. Now everyone grab your towels and have a two minute water break, we got the beep test next," a disapproving groan was heard around the room before the students slugged off.

Noah found herself being slapped on the back in congratulations, turning to see the Turian beside her, "Good work. Didn't think you'd actually hit her in the face though," he chuckled a little, "Oh look out, you're about to get an earful."

Turning around just in time to come face to face with the raging brunette, "You hit me in my face! My face!"

"Yes, very astute of you to notice that," replied Shepard, crossing her arms with an amused smile and tilt of head.

"Don't be a smartarse with me, you don't know who you're dealing with," an obvious Australian accent had taken over the girls voice. Shepard nearly melted at it. Did every girl here have a delightful accent? Apparently this one was more prevalent when its owner was angry.

Looking at her closer, Noah realized just how much shit she was probably in. The girl was, for the lack of a better term, hot. She had piercing blue eyes and rather flawless black hair. Not to mention the nose that Shepard had realized she really wanted to poke for some unknown reason. But that wasn't the important thing, the fact her sport shirt had the cheerleading emblem on it told Shepard everything she needed to know.

S_hit,_ Kasumi had told her to avoid the cheerleading time if at all possible, and yet here she was, face to face with one of them after throwing a rather hard ball at her face. She should probably apologize, yeah she should definitely apologize. But instead of a charming apology leaving her mouth, a "Okay ice queen. How about you run back to your little friends. If you actually have any of course," left her mouth instead.

She mentally face palmed, of course today had to be the day she just allowed word vomit to happen. Beside her, the Turian visibly tensed and took a half step backwards. The Australian girl was red in anger and clenching her biotics around her fist, luckily enough someone had grabbed her arm with a snapped, "Leave her, Miranda. She's not worth your time, or the verbal beating you'd receive from Wasea if you hit her."

Noah let her face go blank as the girl, Miranda, was dragged away from her back to the other side of the room to start the beep test. The Turian put his hand on Noah's shoulder as a chuckle erupted from him, "I thought for sure then that you were about to have your nose broken. Or your face removed from your skull."

The two looked at each other, a serious expression on both their faces before they dissolved into a fit of laughter, making their way to the start line. "I'm Noah, by the way, Noah Shepard," she held her hand out to him, watching him take it in his larger one.

"Garrus Vakarian, and that lovely person you just met was Miranda Lawson. The next head cheerleader after Aria T'Loak graduates," a beep was sounded and the two began slowly jogging their way up to the either side of the hall, "What do you say about making a little competition out of this? The one who makes it the furthest level wins?"

"You got yourself a war Garrus," smirked Shepard, but instead of watching him, her eyes wandered over to the jogging form of the cheerleader. Noah really did feel bad for both the ball to the face and the subsequent conversation. She'd apologize after class she told herself, and hopefully she wouldn't have a pack of ravenous cheerleaders chasing her around the school afterwards.

The rest of the class had gone particularly well, Vakarian had easily won the beep test war between them, leaving Shepard lying face down on the ground gasping for air and clutching a pained side. However as the class came to an end and the students were sitting around with their bottles of electrolyte supplements, was when Shepard's true test began.

Sauntering over to the cheerleader and her little crew, Noah crossed her arms in a protective manner more than anything else and coughed to gain their attention. Miranda turned around slowly, her icy blue eyes glowing with a dangerous intent, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Garrus had appeared behind Shepard a little ways off, pretending to be busying himself with packing the equipment away. "I wanted to apologize actually..." Noah muttered, scratching behind her ducked head, "Calling you friendless was a bit of a low blow I suppose." She was not used to this, this apologising thing. The Reds had never taught her this, you weren't meant to seek an enemies forgiveness.

Miranda straightened with an intake of breath, her glare still ice cold. Her friends shared a quick glance and poised themselves in case something happened. "You're new, and I forgive you for being naive enough to think that _apologising _will get you out of being in trouble with the team."

Garrus tensed, still packing the equipment away far slower than necessary, he watched as his new friend let her hands drop to her sides, clenching a little before relaxing again, but her gaze was as hard as Lawson's. "You do realize that you're a _cheerleading_ team right? I could maybe understand the intimidation act if you happened to be doing an actual sport or had even an inch of fighting skill. Hell I came to you offering an apology because I felt bad and you've kind of got a hot accent which I would have loved to be friends with. But hey, with that attitude of brushing off someone who was trying to be nice, I really am surprised you have friends."

The silence lasted all of a twenty seconds. Noah had counted. The last thing she heard before the ringing and the never ending blackness was "Miranda no!". She was distantly aware of someone cradling her, and somewhere in her mind between consciousness and oblivion she thought, _challenge accepted ice queen._ And then nothing, nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Going to clear a few things up real quick. First, the beep test is a physical fitness test, I'm sorry if you didn't catch that, I didn't realize Australia was apparently the only country that used it. Secondly, Noah Shepard is my favourite custom Shepard and the one I played through the series with. Originally she was going to be a Renegade but ended up very Renegon because of her indecisiveness on issues and people. This is why you will see her jump emotions rather quickly. Also no, I don't hate Miranda, I don't hate anyone in the series. Now that is all cleared up, back to the story! :)

* * *

The dull ache in her head roused her from the least comfortable sleep she had ever been in. Why was she even asleep? Didn't she have class? Oh no Anderson would kill her. Noah cracked an eye open with an involuntary groan, finding that her surroundings weren't her room, they were too white, too sterile looking, "I've died haven't I? I suspect this is what heaven looks like."

A chuckle sounded from across the room someplace, footsteps, and then an all too familiar face was perched over her, "No, not quite dead, though I'm surprised David didn't kill you for creating this entire mess."

Chakwas. Doctor Karin Chakwas. Of course she hadn't died. Another involuntary groan left her as she recalled the events in the gym hall, "Okay, so this achy feeling isn't just my imagination? I was slugged in the head, wasn't I?"

A nod and then another voice that sounded none too Chakwas-like or too happy, "You were hit with a biotic punch, it shattered your nose and fractured part of your jaw, and got blood all over my gyms nice clean floor."

Anderson appeared on the other side of her bed, causing Noah to attempt to sink into the sheets and never return. He continued his tirade as she half cowered, "Chakwas repaired your nose and your jaw, your bruising will last for anywhere up to a week, she tells me. And you know, I'm finding it good that it was able to be healed within such a short time, because god forgive me, Noelle Janice Shepard you are in a _world_ of trouble."

"But I-..."

"No buts. It's been less than a week and you've already made someone angry enough to want to hit you. The entire purpose of you coming to this school was to pick your act up, start your future on a clean slate. If you're plotting revenge then I suggest you stop, Miss Lawson's coach is already dealing with her."

Noah allowed her jaw to drop at that, staring incredulously at first Anderson and then Chakwas, before settling back on Anderson again, "Look I'm pissed she hit me, but she doesn't deserve to be punished. Hell I would have hit me too."

Anderson shook his head, cutting her off from trying speaking, "I've already given Gwen Wasea my full permission to decide _your _side of the punishment for this, no matter how sore you are. Expect to see her within the next twenty-four hours. Also Miss Lawson has agreed to apologize for the incident, I expect you to return the same courtesy. You're nearly an adult Noah, act like one."

A few tense moments of silence followed before he walked away from the bed and back out the door to the infirmary. Karin offered her a comforting smile and hand to the should before disappearing from view as well, tending to her paperwork. As Noah watched her go she found herself thinking that it was going to be a _very_ long day - especially when she realized just how bad her face hurt after pressing a gentle finger to it and flinching.

* * *

Noah had no idea how long it had been since she woke up, she'd gone through the notes that she requested Chakwas give her about the classes she had missed, and now she was seated on the bed, fiddling with her omni-tool on a piece of medical equipment she found. She'd been alone in the room for an half hour now that Chakwas had to run out to help a hockey player who was reported to have serious injuries.

Letting out a huff of air, chucking the medical equipment aside and crossing her arms she decided she'd had enough of sitting around and got up, taking off the medical overcoat and hurling it aside. As it turned out, standing up quickly happened to not be the best idea and so for a moment all she did was stand very still as her head felt like it was spinning.

It was then when the swish of the door sounded and someone, a young girl by the sound of their voice, walked in and started talking, "Doctor Chakwas? A boy has been hurt in the science labs, I was sent by Mr. Solus to come collect you for help?"

Noah thought about laughing but decided against it, instead she reached forward from where she stood and opened the curtains a bit, "She left a while ago, sor-" the final word didn't get to leave her as the girl, Asari as it turned out, jumped in fear, clutching at her chest, staring wide-eyed at the very bruised Noah.

Shepard of course couldn't help but smile, she probably should have thought to introduce herself and not scare the poor girl. However that reaction was definitely worth it, the girl looked nothing less than adorable when she jumped, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the girl shook her head, still not saying anything in return, "Chakwas left a little while ago, something about a hockey player and that they really needed to stop getting into fights."

The Asari girl was still very tense and wide-eyed, nevertheless she nodded and pointed back towards the door, "Well then, I'll be going to find another nurse then if Doctor Chakwas isn't here."

Neither girl made any sort of movement, Noah was still smiling at her, even though she found smiling hurt a little more than expected. The silence sulked around a little more before the Asari finally blurted out, "Are you the one that Miranda Lawson hit?" immediately covering her mouth and mentally berating herself for asking such a silly question.

Noah nodded before poking gently at her face again, "News travels fast around this school, doesn't it?" she chuckled a little before holding out her hand, "My names Noah, you know, just in case the name didn't travel along with the news."

A blue hand gently took her own, before retreating back to its owners side, "Liara T'Soni," she said as an introduction, "I apologise, I didn't mean to imply anything from asking if you were the one that Miranda Lawson hit," she shook her head a little, "I mean you do have very bad bruising, and I shouldn't presume things."

Shepard laughed a little, the girl was obviously shy and she tended to ramble a bit, but it was done in such an endearing way that she didn't really mind, she even found herself enjoying it. Liara fidgeted a little under Noah's laugh, "I'm sorry I don't understand humankind very well and I'm making a small fool out of myself by talking to you."

"No you're not," Noah replied, leaning against one of the posts that suspended the now open curtain, "It's a refreshing change from the people around here who seem to know everything. And it's kind of cute."

The Asari blushed, ducking her head a little, only forcing Noah to widen her smile. It was however short lived as standing at the door, arms crossed, was a disapproving Chakwas, "Liara," she said, glaring suspiciously at Noah who was holding her arms up as if to say _I didn't do anything_, "What can I help you with? If it were me you were actually looking for before _this_ one decided to corner you."

Liara shook her head a little, quickly glancing between the girl and the woman, "No, no, that's not it, that's not what happened, Noah was being very nice, we were just talking a little," she took a small breath before continuing, "A boy in the labs blew an experiment up and injured himself, Mr. Solus is tending to him until you are able to arrive."

Chakwas nodded, standing by the door and indicating Liara to follow her in a moment, "We'll leave in just a minute," throwing another suspicious glare at Noah, "You're free to leave now Shepard, just try to avoid any cheerleaders until the ordeal has blown over."

With a quick nod and flashing another charming smile at the Asari, Noah grabbed her jacket from the foot of the bed and skirted around Chakwas, earning a quick and gentle whack across the back of the head as a quiet way of saying _'stop flirting with everything that moves'_. Liara smiled at the bond the two had, earning a wink from Noah as she dodged another whack over the head before jogging off down the hall.

Liara looked at Chakwas with a nervous expression, the woman had a questioning eyebrow raised. Karin spoke as they moved down the opposite way of the hallway, "You know if she corners you like that again, just give her a stern look and threaten her with telling Anderson."

Not quite sure if she was joking or not, Liara simply nodded. However relevant it was, the suggestion simply deleted itself from her memory as soon as it was stored. If anything, Liara would be more than happy to be in the company of the girl again. She was honest and was the first person who seemed like she actually meant it when she complimented her on being cute. She was also the first human who didn't immediately begin questioning her on what it was like being an Asari, as she found must young humans tended to do.

* * *

Apparently it was well after school hours, Noah realized as she exited the infirmary and descended down the stairs of the offices. The sky outside was dark and the lights of the dormitories were on, bathing the driveway in a strange gold colour. She glanced at the office robot-lady_-thing_ who was looking back at her with yet another curious gaze; before turning her power-walk into a jog out the side doors and around the corner to the cafeteria, her stomach grumbling in protest of her skipping out on lunch.

Dodging past a group of younger first year students, she pushed the doors open and manoeuvred her way through the dinner crowd to grab a cheeseburger and a far too large stack of fries. She'd burn the calories off later she was sure. Before she moved through the crowd again, finding Kasumi waving her over to the same table they were seated at the last few times they ate together, only this time Garrus Vakarian, the Turian she met in Gym class, was seated next to her.

"Hi," was all Noah said, mouth half full of fries, as she sat down across from them. Kasumi and Garrus shared a look before bringing up a plate from the seat between them and pushing it across the table. On it was a huge pile of the most delicious bacon Noah had seen.

She looked between the pile of bacon and her two friends for a moment before standing up and leaning across the table to hug them both in an awkward way before sitting back down and trying to shovel as much food into her mouth as possible. Garrus was the first one to make any real try at conversation, "There was so much blood..."

A silence crept over the table before all three of them began to laugh, Noah coughing back some food, "Shut-up Vakarian, I wish I had some kind of scar from it though..." she paused before she realized she actually hadn't seen herself since she woke up, "Wait, do I have a scar!"

Kasumi passed her a mirror from her bag, watching as Noah inspected the damage, frowning when she realized she was lacking a battle mark of any kind whatsoever. Chucking the mirror back at her, Noah pouted far more than was necessary, "Well that sucks, can't even get away with saying it was an angry Krogan now. Which somehow off-topically reminds me, how do you two know each other?"

They shared a shrug, before both at the same time mentioning they had Galactic History together and that they were paired together once and just never bothered leaving the comfort of that. Noah nodded before trailing her eyes around the cafeteria, strangely spotting a blur of colours coming toward her at an alarming speed, before it crashed into her with a punch to the shoulder that didn't hurt more than being a shock, and an added "Fuck yeah new girl, heard your dumbass got all up in the stupid cheerleaders face. Nice bruising."

Jack was suddenly seated next to her, Kasumi and Garrus wide eyed at the unexpected arrival. Noah herself just smiled and nodded as the girl examined her face, "No scars, so stop searching for them." A groan was heard from the tattooed girl, who proceeded to steal some bacon from the plate, much to Noah's despair, "You know this taking on the cheerleader thing makes us allies right?" she shook her head, still frowning at the lost bacon, "Shit yeah it does, stupid bitch has been all up in my face ever since I screwed up their little training sessions last year."

While glad to have a new friend, _ally_ perhaps was the better word, Noah found herself letting her eyes wander around the hall again, finding them instantly drawn to the Asari girl from earlier who had just entered and was making her way to the long table surrounded by _'science-y_' looking people. All three companions at her table followed Noah's line of vision, Kasumi being the first to speak in her usual cheery voice, "Liara T'Soni, she's in our year Shep. Biotic Science specialist in the making according the school. But everyone knows she prefers archaeology. She also has a rather large list of people who pine for her attention, all of them are currently seated at _that_ table."

Jack snorted a laugh, shoving bacon at Noah's mouth which she took gratefully, forcing her eyes away from the Asari and back to her friends, "I met her earlier when I was in the sick bay. Not going to lie, she's kind of cute."

"Once you go blue, it's all you'll ever do," Jack commented, earning a laugh from the rest of the table and a gentle knock in the ribs from Shepard.

"Shut up Jack," she said although she meant well, earning a smirk from the other girl, "I'm serious though, she's cute."

Garrus was the one who this time decided to comment, and it was by far the most insightful, "I feel the need to warn you that her friend, Tali'Zorah, is extremely protective over her. And vice-versa. They've known each other since they started here. So if you plan on trying anything stupid Shepard, I advise you watch your back, because an angry little Quarian is the last thing you want," he looked back at the science table only to cough and turn away again, "Talking about trouble, you're in for it."

Shepard cocked her head and looked back at the table, finding instead a large Krogan and equally as intimidating looking purple skinned Asari making their way through the parting crowds. Shepard straightened her posture a bit, and put a hand on Jack's shoulder to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"Good, you have your little pet there under control," the Asari spoke directly and only to Shepard, smirking an arrogant little smile.

"I'm going to presume your Aria?" Shepard snapped back, her voice dropping into a defensive tone, one that Jack recognised she had picked up from her time in the gangs.

"Oh good, you were paying attention when the little thief here was explaining the hierarchy of the school. I'm glad you're not entirely dim witted."

Noah eyed the Krogan, a bodyguard obviously, but he looked as though he were uncomfortable intimidating the group, "Look if you're just here to gloat that your little minion managed to get a punch off on me, then I suggest you leave."

Aria laughed, not so much a joyous laugh but an evil _don't fuck with me_ laugh, "You don't know much about me, do you?" she shook her head to stop Shepard from answering, "I'm not here to gloat, I'm here offering you thanks, if you want to call it that. Lawson's punishment has made this ordeal the most amusing thing I've seen all year. So congratulations, Shepard, for turning an ugly situation into one that deserves an award."

Jack had tensed at the mention of Lawson's name, forcing Noah to grip her shoulder with a little more force, allowing the Asari to continue her rant, "And the cherry on the top just _has_ to be little Lawson's father storming into school after Wasea called him, I suppose he's none too happy his daughter has besmirched the Lawson name," she paused, smiling rather sinisterly, "Enjoy your dinner though Shepard, may as well eat yourself to death before Wasea catches up with you."

The Asari stalked back off, revealing that the entire cafeteria, including Liara and her table, had watched the exchange with a rapt interest. Shepard released Jack's shoulder with a cautioning glare and quickly turned away from the questioning looks of the rest of the student population, returning to her food.

Jack decided on snapping at the students who still thought it appropriate to look and turned back to a rigid Shepard, "Fucking cheerleaders, think they run the school."

"Drop it Jack," Noah snapped, crushing a piece of bacon in her hands, and taking a deep breath. She didn't care that she was confronted by the head of the student body, or that if she had said the wrong thing then, the Krogan would have easily created more bruises and broken bones. No, the most important thing she had gotten out of the conversation was the final part of information about Miranda's father. Noah hadn't meant this entire thing to get as far as parents being dragged into it. For the first time in a long time, she felt honestly bad about getting someone in trouble.

Glancing back up from plate of bacon to find Kasumi and Garrus had taken to talking to Jack about some sport Noah knew nothing about and finding that Jack had stolen her cheeseburger, she moved her eyes back around the room to see Liara looking at her curiously, ignoring the human boy next to her as he avidly tried to get her attention. Noah offered her a comforting smile, causing Liara to blush the same way she did in the infirmary and look back at the boy to pretend she was interested. She turned back to Jack, stealing the burger back and eating what remained of it, quietly plotting how she'd first apologize to this cheerleader, and then how to get closer to the blushing and shy Asari. Maybe she ought prioritize those differently. 'Yeah' she thought as she watched the Asari flick her gaze back to Shepard's table every so often, 'she _definitely _ought to prioritize those differently.'


	5. Chapter 5

It had been less than a day since Shepard had been slugged in the face, but as she found out rather quickly, the news had spread to almost every student and had been changed so often that it became an entirely new story. She had overheard a group of second years talking about it as if Miranda and her had gotten into an epic fist fight and blood had ended up on the ceiling even. That one had caused her to laugh. People were so easily influenced at this school, and the rumour mill was rife with stupidity.

Noah had decidedly missed her first two classes of the morning in favour of laying in bed and groaning at the fact the bruises still hadn't gone away from around her eyes. Chakwas even showed a shred of kindness by dropping in and giving her more medi-gel, and then of course telling her to get her ass out of bed and get to her classes. She had complied if only because a scary and angry Chakwas wasn't worth skipping a day of lessons for.

The courtyard was basically empty at the current time of the morning, save for a few students that had enough credits to not have to attend regular classes. Shepard grimaced as she stared down at the library, study periods were boring, why would Chakwas force her to even attend one? She could have studied in her room, or at the very least procrastinated by watching the latest episode of whatever show happened to be on.

She almost immediately regretted allowing her thoughts to wander when she suddenly snapped back to reality and found herself not quite a metre away from an irritated looking Asari. They had their arms crossed and what looked like a perpetual scowl glued to their face, "A word if you might, Shepard,"

She nodded, crossing her arms too and casually leaning to one side, "It's about time you caught up with me," she tried sounding nonchalant about the meeting but Noah dreaded the thought of any sort of punishment - especially if it happened to be run along the same lines as the Red's used to run theirs.

Wasea nodded and let out a breathe of air, shaking her head, "She's being forced to apologise to a brat like you. Nevertheless, you've forced me into a bit of a corner here Shepard. I don't like having to hand out punishment to my team, and I certainly shouldn't be wasting my time handing it out to people who aren't mine. So you're being given a choice, fairly simple one, and I frankly don't care which you choose."

Noah nodded to indicate she was more than willing to listen, as the Asari continued her proposal, "I'll hand you over to the cleaners, and you can help them clean the classrooms _every_ single night for the rest of the semester," her jaw dropped at the thought of having to do that, Noah didn't clean!, "Or, you can, and I have Andersons permission for this, join the team for Advanced Combat Training. So I can grill you myself while making it look somewhat like an optional school course."

Shepard didn't even need to think, hell she didn't even give herself a chance to second think it, "Looks like I'll see you for training then," she said, a determined smirk crossing her features.

Wasea smiled back with a small nod of her head and handed the girl a sheet of paper that indicated the training meet up times; Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, "I expect to see you down on Field 1 tonight at five. Pray to the goddess you're fit and ready Shepard, I'll not be making the training any easier on you because my student messed up your pretty little face."

With that said, the Asari stalked off towards the Offices, leaving Shepard clutching the paper and glaring at the woman's back. Without delay though, Noah tore off back towards the library, she was already late as it was and she had no idea if she'd need to sign an attendance roster or not. She was thankful though that there hadn't been anybody to overhear the conversation, she hated being disciplined and liked it even less if somebody was there to snigger about it later.

* * *

It had taken Noah another ten minutes of searching the library to find that her class wasn't actually in a specific area and rather spread around the entire thing, there was a teacher but they didn't seem too interested in their job, instead opting to guard the door to stop any students that thought it proper to leave before the period ended.

Finding herself standing in a part of the library that Noah didn't quite recognize as anything she had ever read, and the fact there were very few students in this part, she decided to go find a corner table or couch to catch an hour and half of sleep. At least that was her plan until something caught her eye at one end of the room. Two girls, who Shepard swear she knew but didn't know from where, were playing a round of space chess. It wasn't until the darker skinned girl had squirmed in happiness at winning something and said in an all too familiar British accent, "Beat you once again Williams! You really ought to just give up."

'Williams...Williams...' Noah thought, as she watched the interaction between the two of them as they set a new game up, 'Where do I know that name from...' and then it struck her. The girls hair tied back up into a bun, the all too familiar face. Shepard smirked a little before lazily sauntering up towards their table, causing the darker skinned British girl to drag her eyes away from the table, "Oh hello," the girl said, smiling.

Of course Williams didn't come off nearly as friendly as she snapped her head around to see what was going on and coming face to face with a smug looking Noah, and immediately turned her curious gaze into a scowl before turning back to the British girl, "You _know _her?"

"Not...exactly..." the girl replied, as Noah leant against the bookshelf, obviously observing the game between them, "She's in my Literacy Standard class. She's the one I was telling you about that got Jack all riled up."

"I'm right here you know," Shepard said with a laugh, "And _she_ has a name," holding out a hand in greeting to the British girl, "Noah Shepard."

"Samantha Traynor," she replied, before indicating at Williams, "And this is Ashley Williams, though I'm sure you already know that. I heard you were roomed together."

Simultaneously Noah and Ashley, respectively, replied with, "Yes," and "Don't remind me.". Shepard glared at Ashley before taking a seat on the couch beside the chess table, propping herself up lazily with her lugs slung over the side, "So, now that I'm here and this is the first time I've spoken to either of you, especially you Miss Traynor," Noah gave a grin towards the girl who ducked her head , "I figure it's the perfect time to get to know you."

Ashley sighed, bunching her fists before grabbing her Advanced Literacy textbook and went back to reading it, much to Noah's visible disappointment. Samantha however was all too happy to put aside the chess for the time being to talk, "You're the new girl so I get to ask you some questions first, it's only fair."

Noah nodded, relaxing further into the lounge chair, pulling her bag into her like some sort of pillow, allowing the girl to ask away. "Where are you from?"

"New York, near Central Park."

Samantha smiled, watching Ashley out the corner of her eye, she knew Ash was listening, a page hadn't been turned, "I've always wanted to visit New York, people say it's very beautiful once you look past all the people and grime. I'm from an off-world mostly British colony, but I've been living in London since I was ten, now I'm over here. Next question! Which do you prefer, females or males?"

A small moment of silence swept over the small group, Ashley had allowed her eyebrows to raise and her jaw to drop, an incredulous glare sent Samantha's way. Noah blinked once, twice, and then burst into laughter, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "Oh man Williams you should see your face," she gasped in between chuckles, earning an angry glare and a book thrown at her.

Noah caught it and twirled it around, now laughing at the fact Ashley had gone bright red and refused to look at any of them. Samantha put her hand on Ashley's shoulder with a grin, "That was far too good of an opportunity to just let it pass by, I'm sorry Ash."

"Why are you apologizing, I am _not_ a prude," Ashley snapped in return, snatching the book back from Noah before taking a seat again, "I just think it's irresponsible to ask someone that in a library."

"Why Williams?" Shepard grinned somewhat wickedly, leaning across the couches closer to the girl, "scared of what you might discover?"

The book reappeared again only this time knocking into the side of Noah's head, causing her to flinch back and whine in protest, "What was that for!"

"That's for getting in my person bubble," Ashley muttered, trying to find a comfortable seating position again, clutching the text tightly. Earning another smug grin from Samantha, and a worse one from Noah. Curse the day someone thought it funny to room her with such an invading idiot, she thought grimly as she lifted the book again in warning.

Noah however sat up in her chair, suddenly snapping her attention back to Samantha, giving her the answer to her question in the most roundabout and elusive way she could, "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both, and be one traveller, long I stood, and looked down one as far as I could."

Samantha rose an eyebrow, looking to Ashley for some sort of confirmation, finding the girl with her head cocked to her side. Again silence befell the group before Ashley, eyebrow raised and suspicious glare put in place, piped up slowly with, "Did you just quote Robert Frost's poetry about the roads one takes in life to attempt to explain your sexuality?"

"That was what that poem was about?" Noah gawked, before straightening herself, "Oh I mean yeah, that's exactly what I did, seemed fitting."

Ashley blinked and just shook her head, returning back to her book, refusing to say another word about the matter. Samantha however pulled up the GUI Chessboard and poked at Shepard, "How about a few games while I continue to be the student who preys on the new girl for answers?"

Noah merely smiled and turned to face the board, she'd never played chess, and there was always time to learn, especially if it meant someone to chill with during the disgustingly long two hour mandatory study periods.

* * *

As it turned out, she really, _really_ sucked at playing chess. Her first move was much akin to how a trained soldier would play the board - only it wasn't a military tactic, it was a tactic she had learned while being in the Reds. It also lost her the game. Twice. All through the immediately following lunch Noah had been on her omni-tool scouring the extranet for tips and advice on how to play, more specifically, how to win. She'd even forgot to eat the bacon Kasumi had left on the table before she had to return to her midday class. Which explained now why, as she made her way to the science halls, that her stomach was grumbling.

Bringing her timetable up on her omni-tool, Shepard ran up several flights of stairs and down as many hallways until she skidded to a halt in front of a classroom, the students already inside, no teacher though. "Sweet, win one for the new girl," she smirked.

Though it was short lived as a cough behind her was sounded, and a three pronged hand came down on her shoulder, "New student. Best not to keep class waiting." Salarian. The accent, the hand, the mannerisms. Shepard laughed and allowed him to guide her through the door.

She was standing in front of a relatively large class, all of which quieted down as the professor took his position at the front. Shepard hardly flinched under their questioning gaze, she had been stood up in front of crowds larger than this. "Ah yes, big class, apologies Shepard. Introductions are necessary. Mordin Solus. Salarian Science teacher. Good to meet you. Take seat with Miss T'Soni. More than competent to get you caught up."

T'Soni? Shepard grinned back at the pink hued Salarian before turning her eyes toward the labs. There sat in the middle, without a science partner by her side, was the Asari who was attempting to look anywhere but at the front. How had she not noticed her before? Granted there were a large group of Asari in the room, but the girl was outstandingly more prominent than the rest.

Shepard clutched her bag and walked down the rows, sliding into the window-side chair and turning with a smile to look at the girl. "Hey," she whispered, half-watching as the professor explained what they were supposed to be doing today, something about chemistry. She got no reply of course, Liara had focused herself on the board and was trying her hardest to not look away.

The professor quickly handed them all out the correct gear and chemicals they'd be using, instructing them on safety precautions before simply saying _'Begin'_ and allowing the students to test. Shepard set up the burner and the pod, leaving Liara to stare intently at the bottles in front of her. "So, while I do enjoy having the chance to better study _you_, I think it might be a good idea if we study the content."

Liara jumped a little, blushing and grabbing hold of the chemicals, before finally looking at Shepard with a smile, "You're bruising has gotten better, I'm glad. Though I recall overhearing Wasea saying she has you joining that vile combat team..."

"Yeah, it was that or cleaning duties for the rest of the semester and there was not a chance in hell I was going to do that," Shepard replied as she watched the girl combine a certain number of ingredients in the pod, "New York was a tough area, so I'm used to being beaten around a little, if that's what you were worried about when you called it 'vile'"

"I wasn't worried," she replied too quickly, trying to focus as hard as possible on the task at hand, "Just curious. I mean I am sure you can hold yourself in a fight, you have an athletic figure so I just presumed..." she trailed off as she saw Shepard's gentle smile turn to a full blown smirk and raised eyebrow, "...what?"

"Athletic figure aye?" Noah said, leaning on one of her arms, a charming smile making its way across her face, "Didn't pick you as the kind of person to notice something like that."

Of course that just served to cause Liara's cheeks to flush a deeper blue and for her to fumble with a container which currently contained a corrosive substance. Shepard caught it and placed it back in her hands with a smile. Liara took a deep breath and attempted to correct herself, "I meant it only in a scientific way. You hold yourself in such a way that exudes a military manner and strength. Forgive me if you misinterpreted that. I study beings, both ancient and modern, as a favoured profession, noticing the contours and shapes of one's skeletal structure is something that comes naturally to me."

Noah smiled again and crossed her arms on the table in front of them, looking at the green solution they had created. It wasn't perfect, hell it probably wasn't even half of what it could be, and it was the wrong colour. If there was something she was decent at it was science - tech and chemistry mostly. Grabbing the few ingredients they were given, she disposed of their current solution and remade it - this time it gave off a deep thick purple colour.

As she had been doing this, Mordin had crept up to view the substance and exhaled at the final purple result, "Well done Shepard. Perfect solution. Excel in science already. No need for T'Soni's help. Two best students paired together."

Noah nodded at him as he walked away and continued to observe others work. Liara however was focused solely on their finished work. "Surprised?" questioned Shepard as she leaned in to view her handiwork as well.

"You're very good. I suspect it was green to begin with because of..." Liara cut herself off again, her cheeks flushing once more as she hung her head.

"Because of...?"

The Asari didn't get a chance to answer before the group behind them, a human and Quarian had burst into a fit of giggles. Liara turned around and threw a half-assed glare at them, earning a waving off from the Quarian girl. Noah however smiled at the both of them. She already knew who the Quarian was - Kasumi had shown her pictures - Tali'Zorah Rayya.

"Oh come'on Liara, why don't you tell us the reason the liquid was green?" the boy joked, earning another giggle from Tali'Zorah, "I'm sure the new girl is dying to hear it."

"You two are the worst kind of people to have been paired with each other," Liara said in a huffed manner before crossing her arms and turning back around. Tali giggled some more before gesturing between herself and the boy, "Tali'Zorah Rayya and this is Jeff, but we like to call him Joker."

"Noah Shepard," she replied with a grin, "I'm going to presume by the way you two laughed you know why she messed the test up?"

"It's because she was..." except Tali didn't get to finish before Liara had turned around and offered her a stern glare, pulling Shepard back around to face the front of the room.

The explanation wasn't yet lost though as Noah heard Joker begin to hum a very particular and noticeable tune from the human children's movie the Lion King. If she remembered correctly it was called '_Can you feel the love tonight' _and she knew all too well that her and Joker would be the only ones to understand it. Shepard glanced back at him before looking back at the Asari who was shaking her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at the situation between her and Tali.

"I'm only good at chemistry and tech sciences," Shepard offered as a conversation starter to free her from the awkwardness, "So don't expect me to be much help if anything like biotics or physics is involved."

Liara smiled at her, a real honest smile, and nodded, "You're a perfect partner for me then, we'll be amazing, my specialization is biotics and archaeological science..." she paused, recalling her last sentence, "I've done it again, haven't I?"

Shepard nodded with a charming eyebrow-raised-smirk, but quickly steered her back into talking about archaeology. Which turned out to be both a blessing and a curse. The girl knew _so_ much about the Prothean culture that Shepard had a difficult time keeping up until the end of class had rolled around and Liara had made a quick goodbye and dashed out the door without a second glance.

Turning back to Joker she heard him muttering as he packed his bags, "I can see what's happening, and they don't have a clue..." before he looked up, winked at Shepard and limped his way out of the classroom with Tali in tow.

The joke again wasn't lost on Shepard as she vividly remembered watching the remastered version of the movie as a child with Chakwas singing beside her. Picking up her bag she made her way out of the classroom and to the change rooms, she had an hour to be down at the fields to attend the combat training.

* * *

Noah arrived down at the fields with fifteen minutes to spare, noticing a course had already been set up and a few students wearing black matching shirts and pants had already gathered. She slid up beside them and offered a nod, having a 'good luck new kid' thrown back at her from what looked to be the eldest student gathered. Wasea had yet to arrive, however as she glanced around the field she noticed a number of onlooking students were in the bleachers, rugged up with hot cups of cocoa. Was _this_ what they considered a past time?

She found it none too surprising when her eyes locked with a small group of cheerleaders gathering in the stands, more specifically locking eyes with the purple hued Asari who sat smirking with her arms and legs crossed. It was when she fiercely looked away from her that she noticed, perched a few rows down from Aria, was a sour faced Australian, arms crossed defiantly and refusing to look at Shepard at all.

"Wooo yeah! Go Shepard!" was called out from the front of the stands. Noah grinned and sent a wave. Kasumi, Jack, and Garrus had all lugged themself down to the fields to act as a cheering team. Kasumi waving a small poorly paper-designed 'Shepard' flag.

Wasea moved in front of the group of black clad students, sending daggers across the field at Shepard before starting, causing a cease in the noise from the bleachers, "As we have someone new with us today, we'll be completing the standard training course, a modified standard training course, but one all the same. This will not affect your ranking on the leader board. Be warned though, if you fail, if you falter, I will act accordingly on Thursday, and you will run laps tonight till you pass out. Do I make myself clear?"

Shepard nodded, taking a deep breath as the teacher continued, "A total of three laps of the football course needs to be done, you must collect three of the military standard bags at the other end, and bring them back through. They are weighted, so think carefully before attempting to carry more than one. They are marked with your name, if you pick up somebody else's, you'll be running laps. The purpose of this is to test your stamina and fitness level, considering it's been lacking of late. As this is a grade 3 and 4 only class, the wires in the crawl space are barbed and the mud is actual mud, do not expect the resistance of water. Start on my command."

From the corner of her eye she saw a blue figure sit a little ways off from Kasumi, rugged up in a thick jumper and woollen blanket. Shepard smiled, she only knew one person who'd sit so close to her friends and look like that. A whistle was blown beside her and she leapt off, sprinting down the course and beginning the first objective - a rope wall.

Eventually reaching the bags the same time the eldest student had, she reached down and grabbed the one marked with her name, finding it far heavier than expected. Still though and with a determined face, she lugged it over her shoulders and tied it beneath her arms, making her way back through the course; the entire time keeping a glancing eye on the Asari who had a lip bitten between her teeth in what looked like worry.

She was covered in mud, sweat and what she expected was a little blood from where she clipped her ear on the barbed wire during her second hike back. It had been forty five minutes by the time she stood with all three bags at her feet, her breath coming in heavy pants and her hands curled at her side. She'd been the first one to finish, with the older guy trailing another minute behind her.

Wasea walked over, inspected the bags before inspecting the state Shepard was in, jotting a few words down on a clipboard. A tense moment of silence followed before she nodded at her and handed her a bottle of water with a brief, "Good work Shepard, did better than I expected you would."

Immediately Noah collapsed into a half kneeling half seated position, chugging at the water and pouring it over her face. Her entire body felt like it was red hot in pain and her muscles ached in places she forgot they could ache in. Kasumi was the first down from the bleachers, bounding her way across the field and slapping Shepard on the back.

"You did so good Shep!" she exclaimed, pretending to hug her but not getting close enough to get mud all over her expensive jacket, "And you were the first back. It was _hilarious_ to see you wipe the smug look off Aria's face as she realized you were going to make it through."

An armed wrapped around her shoulder, a head butting into her side, Jack, "Yeah Shepard you kicked some serious ass, I reckon you'd maybe be able to keep up with me."

Exhausted as she was, Noah managed to punch her in the shoulder and scramble back to her feet. She searched the stands for Liara but found nothing, not even a trace that she had been there in the first place. Scowling she fumbled with the water bottle before she heard Garrus say, quiet enough so Jack and Kasumi couldn't hear over their banter, "She was here if that's what you were wondering. Liara T'Soni. Spent the entire time with her eyes glued to you."

Shepard smiled up at him, earning a click of his mandibles back at her. Oh yes, that made it all the better, knowing she hadn't just been delusional and imagined the girl in the bleachers. And to make the situation that much more sweet in her eyes - Liara hadn't looked away once. It had to mean something, _right?_ Coming to a person's training course you hardly knew and then not taking your eyes off them. That meant something right? _Right_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**: Hi guys, sorry about the long wait between this and the last chapter, I was stressed with a backlog of university work that needed to be done. I've made this one a tad longer than usual to make up for it. I also need to take this note to quickly answer a few questions that have been asked. Addressing _Kapleon_; I chose Earth because the school is primarily an Alliance Military run school that has strong ties with both the Citadel and other major planets, hence because Alliance primarily means Earth, that's where it's set. Your second question regarding the Protheans, you'll have to wait and see as I've not quite yet decided. Addressing _Dingo_; I made the substance green because I like that colour, I failed chemistry so I can't tell you exactly what they mixed together. Also I want to thank _Hopelessly Blue_ for reading every single one of my chapters up to this point and commenting on them, you're so wonderful. Thank you to everyone else of course too :) Now back to the story!

* * *

As it turned out, Liara attending her advanced training session and not taking her eyes off Shepard didn't mean much at all. It had been two and a half weeks since the Miranda incident, and since Noah had been given a pass into the combat course. She hardly got to see the Asari outside of the one class they shared together, after Science she just seemed to disappear in a blue haze, and during lunch she merely glanced across the lunchroom before returning her gaze to either Tali or the same boy that always seemed to pine for her attention.

Shepard hadn't made much progress elsewhere either, the cheerleaders seemed to hate her more and more every day, she was frequently shoved in the hallways and had been given more detentions than she could count for retaliating at the offenders. It did however surprise her to find, several days after properly meeting them in the library, Ashley and Samantha gathered at the usual lunch table. Apparently they had been invited to become part of the group; much to Jack's displeasure, who glared daggers at Traynor every time the girl made a move anywhere towards Shepard. They were also frequented by Jeff, or Joker has he preferred to be called, before he disappeared back to do whatever it was he was doing - the excuse changed far too often to keep up.

She sighed as she curled up on the chair in her room, spinning around on it casually, her window had been tinted to stop the mid morning sun coming through, and to stop anybody seeing the state she was in. She really ought to get her hands on some actually nightwear instead of strutting around in boxers and old ratty tank tops, she thought as she picked at the waistband of the slowly decaying pants.

"Shep! You in there?" an all too pervasive and familiar voice called from the door, tapping it with their knuckles.

"It's the only Saturday morning Wasea will grant us off all year," Noah returned, hanging from her chair, "Can't a girl sleep in?"

The lock on the door flicked from red, to orange and then to green within a matter of seconds. Shepard groaned as it swished open and Kasumi walked in, dressed up in silver and blue gear, a similarly coloured scarf wrapped around her neck. "What's the getup for?" Noah questioned, casually pawing at the scarf ends.

"It's what I came to wake you up for," she turned around on the spot, showing off the back of the jacket which read 'The Normandy Academy' and had the letters KG on it, "Sport carnival. Happens twice a year. Goes all weekend. I seriously don't understand how you don't find out these things."

"Sport...carnival?" Shepard raised an eyebrow, remembering the carnivals that happened back at her old New York, they never had to dress up, and they usually only occurred once a year, for half a day, "And why does it look like your excited about said carnival?"

Kasumi laughed, sitting herself on Noah's bed and wrapped herself up in the largest, warmest blanket, "First Football and Ice Hockey games of the season Sheppy. And everyone's parents seem to find the time and money to come visit their kids for the weekend. But the fun thing is the amount of free crap they give out every year. As far as I remember, some guys from Texas was bringing up a candy bacon food stall, free candy bacon Shep!"

Of course that had always been destined to work, the fact she'd get free bacon of any kind meant Shepard would do just about anything. Kasumi kicked the chair a little to gain her attention, "Stop drooling, I haven't even got to the best part," she grinned, leaning forward, "Tonight there's this stupid fireworks event. The majority of the people attend with their parents or partners."

"And what's this got to do with me?" Shepard curled herself up on the chair more, eyeing the master thief, "Unless of course you're asking me out on a date Sumi. Because if that's what you're doing, I have a confession, I've been in love with you from day-"

A pillow rammed itself in the side of her face, cutting off her ability to finish the sentence, Kasumi shaking her head with a laugh, "You flatter me Shep, but I was thinking more along the lines of a certain blue girl."

Kasumi would swear upon any omnipotent being, that she witnessed physical gears turning over in Shepard's head as realization finally dawned on her. She would also swear that she had never seen someone go from confusion to pure joy and then straight to a frustrated scowl, as fast as she had just witnessed, "Ok you went from looking like a stupid dope to being the happiest I've seen you in three weeks, to looking like the wrong side of a Krogan. What's wrong?"

Shepard growled in aggravation, gripping the edges of her seat, "You had me excited for a second there Kasumi, you know, until I remembered that a '_certain blue girl_' and I aren't actually friends. And unless I can pull off some major charm, I can't see her wanting to say yes to attending anything with me, especially some sappy firework carnival."

"Well...how about we just get you dressed and head down to the fields anyway? It's ten, and the football game starts at eleven. That fourth year Jacob Taylor is playing and if you make me miss that I will never forgive you," Kasumi pouted, attempting to pull a cute face beneath the mystery of the ever prevailing hood.

It took all of thirty seconds for Shepard to give into it, but not before flipping her off and throwing the pillow back at her with a loud thump. She grabbed her jeans and slipped them over her boxers and switched the tank top out for a pullover light fitting blue and white hoodie, figuring if she were going to attend the stupid game, she may as well attend in the colours of the school. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kasumi smile at her choice before the thief reached for the usual leather jacket and pinned a small "Normandy Heroes" badge to it.

"Having fun there? Defiling my poor baby jacket?" Shepard asked as she grabbed it, slipping it on and fiddling with the newly donned badge.

"You still look so out of place, put on your white high-tops and the scarf," Kasumi replied as she wrapped the fabric lazily around Noah's neck, dragging her out the door while the girl was mid slipping an already tied shoe on, forcing her to hop crazily beside her, fingers trying to pry the shoe on before she ended up flat on her face.

A laugh sounded, Ashley and Gabby Daniels, another roommate Noah had hardly gotten to speak with yet, fell into the line next to them. Williams cracked a smirk at the master thief, "Can't believe you actually managed to dress her up in the colours, I thought for sure she'd go in the red, white and black gear. The school would've had a fit." Gabby nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Noah asked, tugging at the scarf to make it look daggy but reasonably smart all the same, "Why would the school have a fit I mean, not why you think I wouldn't dress up. I mean have some faith Williams."

"Because, red and black are the colours of the opposing team today. We're taking on the Omega Crusaders."

"They're not actually from Omega," chimed Kasumi as she pushed through the crowd in the foyer, "They just like to think they're tough. Most of their team come from either the Citadel or Palaven. Group of meathead Turian and Krogan would probably best describe them. Our team has the odds with them today to say the least."

A laughed passed through the group as they had headed out bustling with students foyer and made their way across the courtyard toward the largest field on the campus, huge grandstands had been set up overnight to accommodate for all the extra guests. Shepard noticed the astonishingly scary amount of parents who attend this ridiculous function. And then she noticed, among everyone else who was bustling past them, a lone and all too familiar reporter and her camera droid, attempting to hound passing students for interviews.

"What a disgrace to journalists everywhere," Shepard said, nodding toward the reporter, "I know her, al-Jilani or something, she's the one who harassed Anderson about him getting the job here."

"I remember that report," Gabby finally spoke, her accent as think and wonderful as Shepard remembered it being when they first spoke a week ago, "The Alliance slammed it for being full of lies. Anyway," she waved at the familiar fourth year boy she spent an inordinate amount of time with, "I'm off. Catch you later. Say good luck to Garrus for tomorrow for me would you, in case I don't see him?"

Shepard nodded and then waited a moment before turning to Kasumi with a questioning raised eyebrow, "Why are we being told to say good luck to Garrus? He doesn't play Football does he?"

Even among the bustling crowd around them, a silence befell the group, Kasumi and Ashley shared a look that was akin to, 'nobody could really be that thick', before the master thief slowly replied, "No Shepard, he plays Hockey, I thought you knew that. You've had endless amounts of hockey related conversation with him."

Noah made a sound of realization as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, earning a giggle from Kasumi and a shake of the head from Ashley, "Well that explains how he knows so much about it I suppose," she paused before breaking into a small fit of laughter, "We are so going to his game, tell me we're going to his game later. I've never seen a Turian on ice skates. Single greatest thing I've ever imagined."

"It's actually the single most awkward thing I think we've ever tried," Garrus sounded from beside her, his mandibles clicking out in humour as she jumped slightly and brought her hands up in a defensive posture only to relax again and throw a playful glare at him, "We weren't ever meant to get in boots like that at all, but Alenko wouldn't stop pushing all the way from grade one for me to join up with him."

Noah watched as Ashley visibly perked up at the name mentioned by Garrus, before she subtly began searching around the group, making it look as if she was just being curious of the bystanders. She would have laughed had she not then feared the girl to blow up in her face for it, instead she turned her focus back on Garrus, "Not going to lie here Vakarian, if you look stupid as hell in the boots I'm probably going to die of laughter."

"Future tip Shepard, if you die it just means all the more women for me," the two shared a laugh before Kasumi interrupted them by yet again grabbing onto the scarf she had loaned Noah and continued dragging her down the field towards the grandstands, grinning as Ashley and Garrus had to skip a beat to catch up.

It was then that out of the corner of her eye, even with the large crowd still shoving their way around the campus, that Shepard saw something that caused her blood to boil and her face to contort into an emotion that Garrus would later realize he could only remember Krogan being able to pull. Through the crowd, back at the small group of journalists, the particular one she had pointed out before, had cornered a certain individual that Shepard just wouldn't allow the bitch to corner, not like she cornered Anderson.

Forcefully pulling herself out of Kasumi's grasp, much to the girls frustration, she stormed through the crowd, shoving disgruntled strangers out of her way. Garrus was the first to notice who Shepard was heading straight in a beeline for, he muttered an "This can't be good" just before the other two saw what Shepard had stormed off at. The reporter had cornered Liara T'Soni, and the Asari look flustered and anxious to get away.

"Hey al-Jilani!" Shepard growled, her fists balled at her sides, Liara jumped at her voice and cowered a little further away from the older human woman, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The little cam-bot android _thing_ turned Shepard's way as the woman did, a smirk spread across her face as she recognized the girl. Noah didn't care, as long as the attention was off Liara for the time being, "Noelle Shepard," the woman spoke, crossing her arms, "Finally ready to give me that interview on David Anderson are we?"

"How about you just screw back off to whatever little hole you came from?" Shepard snapped as she formed an aggressive posture, the woman faltered for only a moment before smirking and allowing her to continue, "Who even gave you permission to enter the school grounds, I thought this place catered only to reputable journalists."

Al-Jilani straightened her posture at that, she worked for the Westerlund News company, a fairly reputable company that she valued highly, "Last I heard from a source Shepard, you worked for a rather suspicious group of people, I might just focus on that little story than Miss T'Soni's here, what do you think?"

Liara and Kasumi saw it coming before anybody else even had a chance to react to it, Noah breathed deep and took an assuring step forward, "Sorry Jilani but I think I've had just about enough of your ridiculously false suspicions," and before the woman could react, Noah had reeled an arm back and landed a swift jab into her jaw, causing the woman to stumble backwards. Kasumi and Ashley dragged palms down their faces, Garrus discreetly fist pumped.

In the time it took anybody to notice what had actually happened, and then for someone to help al-Jilani up, Shepard had taken Liara by the hand and dragged her back off through the crowds, away from the group she had previously been with, a large grin crossing her face at the Asari who hugged her arm tightly in an effort to keep close.

When she was sure she was far enough away from the group of reporters and close to her original destination, Noah stopped and turned to actually look at Liara properly, but instead found herself looking at the fact the girl had yet to let go of her arm, even though there was hardly anybody in this area at all to shove them apart, "You okay?" she asked with a tone she found only appeared around the girl.

"Yes, yes thank you Shepard," Liara flustered, finally realizing she was still clutching at the arm and immediately letting go, taking to staring at the grass with a thick blush covering her face, "You shouldn't have hit her though, you've had enough detentions lately as it is, having one on account of me..."

Noah shrugged before attempting to bend her head low enough to force Liara to look at her instead of the ground, "And leave you to deal with her all by yourself? I don't think so. My old apartment was hounded for months by her and her stupid little drone. I like to think that she's had that coming for a _long_ time."

Liara smiled at her, forcing herself to not look at the ground, and instead glance around at the arena grandstands, "You left your friends to come help me, it was a selfless thing to do."

"Yeah well, I like to think that someone would do the same for me," she looked to the rapidly filling grandstand seats before nodding to them, "Care to join me?" she held her hand back out to her.

Another blush covered the young Asari's cheeks before she, instead of taking Shepard's offered hand, hugged the arm tightly to her side again, attempting to look everywhere but at the beaming girl next to her. If there was one thing Liara could say about Noah Shepard it was that she loved to see her smile. She didn't understand humans, even at this school she'd had very little interaction with them, except for Kaidan, he had latched onto Tali and then herself. But she'd rarely been approached by a human as Noah had done to her, and had never had them try to follow up a friendship. Yes, she liked seeing Shepard smile, and she found she very much liked holding onto the protective arm.

* * *

The football game had been everything and more Shepard had expected it would be, even though she had never truly understood the rules for it, she was up on her feet cheering like an idiot whenever the academy scored a goal, and when a full blown fight exploded on the field, and two Krogan were smashing into each other, she found herself fall in love with the game. And it pleased her that much more when Liara had decided to join her in the midst of strangers; during the down times when neither of them could understand what was going on, they sat curled up close together, Liara holding onto her arm time and time again as if she had gained a special fondness for it.

They had waited behind in the grandstands for the majority of the people to make their way out into the early afternoon sun, before they trudged their way to the markets set up in the surrounding field. Shepard found that the longer the Asari spent in her company the more bold and sociable the girl had become. She found it especially endearing when Liara's eyes lit up at an off-world fruit store, or at least that's what Noah suspected the pudgy coloured _things_ were in front of her.

"They're similar to your fruits such as pears and apples in texture Shepard," Liara said in all too factual manner, she had noticed the confused expression spreading across her companions face, "But I suppose they taste much like your berries and melons."

Noah casually poked at a fist sized purple one, much to the amusement of Liara before grabbing one, swiping her student ID signature for free purchase and then waited as she watched Liara grab a small bag full of different colour ones. Again Liara took her arm, the bag swinging between them, "Of course you had to take the strangest looking one," she commented at the fruit that Noah was fumbling casually.

"It better taste good and not kill me or anything," Shepard replied as she attempted to poke a finger through the peach-like skin of the fruit.

Liara chuckled a sweet laugh that made Noah well up with happiness, "I'm almost positive it won't kill you Shepard, but I hold no responsibility if it tastes horrible to you. It's a rather enjoyable food for Asari. How about I eat one too?" she reached into the bag and brought out the same fruit.

Bringing the pudgy purpley thing to her mouth, with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk, at the same time her companion did, Noah took a reasonable bite and immediately regretted the look of unexpected joy the past across her face. Liara grinned at her, ducking her head to hide it as she nibbled at her own fruit. "Could have told me this one tasted like one gigantic sweet strawberry," Noah teased, nudging her lightly, "I was expecting something sour."

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished off their food and continued to browse the other stores, Liara found herself at the candied bacon stall more than once. She slightly scolded Noah on the third go there, telling her the ill effects of eating too much of things with fat in them. If humans confused her in one major way it was the manner they treated their bodies in terms of food consumption.

It was heading onto late afternoon when they had finally emerged from the market fields and ended up at the far field where men were setting up the fireworks for later. Shepard sighed before mentally nodding to herself, "So, fireworks tonight I heard."

"Yes they do this every carnival, apparently they have been getting more magnificent every time," Liara replied, deciding to lean closer into Shepard as she watched a woman fumble with a particularly explosive firework, whether it was from fear or just simply wanting to be closer she'd never admit.

"_Apparently_ they get better? You've never actually been to one?"

"The Science Division people usually go in big groups, but I don't...handle...group situations like that very well, you humans ask too many questions," she half joked.

Noah did an internal happy dance, then internally slapped herself for happy dancing over the fact that Liara had never been. Outwardly she simply nodded and then smiled, "So what would you say to attending one with me to tonight?" the blush on the Asari immediately appeared, "You know, because I'm new. And because you're extremely nice company and spending more time with you is _probably_ the only reason I stuck around all day."

Liara became flustered even more if it were possible, and in an attempt to divert attention from her flushed face she stuttered out, "W-what? No, you would have stuck around for the candied bacon. I am certainly not the only thing keeping you here."

"But I'd have much rather spent the day with an extraordinarily beautiful girl on my arm who taught me all about fat consumption and Asari delicacy fruit, than be cooped up in my room all day."

In an attempt to hide her rapidly darkening cheeks and the big smile on her face Liara had turned away and fumbled with her hands, glancing back at Noah who just stood there, arms casually crossed and a smile gracing her face, "You're too kind Shepard, but we've only known each other for several weeks, and we do not speak out of class."

Noah shrugged and took a relaxed pace back toward the markets, watching the Asari falter before she caught up, a questioning and worried look marked her face but before she could ask, Shepard interrupted with a soft, "I don't really know much about Asari to be honest, so I understand if I was too forward with you, but I like you Liara, and I want to get to know you better, and take you to these fireworks, even if it's just as friends."

Shepard could see the emotions that ran their course across the Asari's face, before she simply just smiled and offered a nod, "I do want to know more about you too, to understand what made you who you are today. You're a strong and determined human being; you connect with people on a level I've not yet seen outside the Asari. There is something compelling and intriguing about you, Shepard."

The crowd around them had become slightly more dense again with the afternoon rush to get a free early dinner before many of the food stalls closed for the day. Shepard had to guide the Asari through the people to a less crowded area, allowing her to continue, "This seems strange though, doesn't it? We've only known each other such a short time, we have next to nothing in common, and yet I feel so comfortable with you. It makes no sense."

Noah stopped at a stall and browsed the goods, necklaces, rings, charms of all kinds laid out before her; she smiled and shrugged again, "Yeah well, you just need to let yourself get swept up and away with this sort of thing, ride the storm out, you know? It doesn't quite have to make sense. The ride is the fun part."

"You humans make everything sound so intense, dangerous at times."

She laughed as she toyed with a small necklace, "Not humans, just me, making the galaxy a more dramatic place one word at a time," Liara watched her purchase a small pendant, craning her neck to see what it was before Noah shot her a playful glare and hid the charm from view, "So impatient," she joked.

Liara huffed, a stern pout graced her face. She heard Shepard chuckle before she felt hands at the back of her neck, drawing away a little before she felt the hands leave again and looked at her chest. A small blue bird glinted in the afternoon light.

Noah smiled as Liara fiddled with it slightly, "Birds here are mysterious, beautiful creatures. People look upon them with awe. You reminded me a bit of them to be honest."

"I remind you of a feathery pecking creature?"

There was a small silence between them once again before Liara cracked a small shy smile and Shepard chuckled, shaking her head slightly, "Giving a girl a compliment and getting sarcasm thrown back in your face must be a galactic similarity."

"Some human customs do rub off on us," she joked in reply, "Thank you Shepard, both for the day and the gift. Your "moves", as you call them, intrigue me, however I need time, I am only ninety-three years old, not nearly an adult by Asari standards, this kind of thing does not usually occur this young for our kind Shepard. Especially considering the circumstances."

Noah nodded, offering her arm again out of politeness and indicated back towards the lowering sun and the fireworks field, "How about we wastes some of your time while we watch some fireworks? As friends of course."

Once again the Asari tentatively linked her hands around the offered arm and they walked back the way they had originally had come. Noah inwardly grinned, in a single day she had made more progress than she had over the past three weeks with the girl, and having her love the random gift made it that much more exciting. Liara, keeping her eyes locked to their moving feet as they moved silent, found herself inwardly cursing her awkwardness around the human, she'd never had this occur around anybody else. She'd also never had a human, nor any other species interested in her, they'd usually turn away as soon as her 'Prothean Obsession' as Tali affectionately calls it, surfaced. Shepard intrigued her to a point of frustration, and she was not yet sure whether that was a good thing or not.

* * *

The fireworks display had been one of the most magnificent Noah had ever seen, and that was including the New Years ones she'd seen over her years living in New York. It made it all the better when Liara, enthralled with the fireworks had subconsciously decided to lean into her and pulled the arm she had yet to let go of, around her. Of course when she _had _noticed she visibly froze and let go of the arm, rigidly frozen against Shepard for all of thirty seconds before she softened again and timidly retook the arm, thinking Noah had hardly noticed. Noah had noticed and spent those few seconds with her brow raised but her eyes faced forward.

Now it was over though, and Shepard, after returning Liara to her floor in the dorms and being given a wolf whistle by Jack, had returned to her own dorm and was laying on the bed, a large grin crossing her features. She loved carnivals, she thought as she rolled over and clutched a pillow to her chest. However, after all of tonight's activities, though she should be tired, Shepard found herself wanting to just get up and move. "Stupid Wasea and her stupid Saturday training," she growled under her breath, "Already got me in some sort of crappy routine."

Without another word or thought about how much trouble she'd be in if she was found out after hours, especially with all the people still running about setting up for the hockey game on Sunday, she changed into her swim shorts and superman swimming singlet, slipping another long sleeve shirt over the top before racing out the door, not even bothering to lock it.

Sneaking out to the courtyard was the easy part, the night guards weren't very responsive, they barely looked away from their screen when she passed through the doors. And the people that had seen her in the courtyard, the contracts for the stalls, had just simply looked the other way.

As soon as she had laid eyes on the very much locked stadium door, she growled and ran around the side of the building before she came to a door with a set of tape across it reading "Workers and Authorized Personnel only". A quick look around, a duck and roll, and a smug look later the tape had been avoided and she just strode through.

In her three weeks of being at the school she'd only seen the inside of the stadium once, and had never travelled up to the second floor for the hockey arena, it was mostly off limits unless you were a player until the season started. However with a stroke of luck she had ended up in the same set of hallways she was in the first time she had come here. With a jog to her step she darted down the passage and followed the signs that led her to the pool entrance.

Unbeknownst to her, through the numerous cameras placed in the hallways, a watchful eye was darting this way and that, what resembled a smile graced the users face. If the girl knew who was watching her, she'd be freak out and probably pretend like it wasn't her, before accusing the woman of being a perv. The woman would keep her late night run around a secret though; she was an android, but she wasn't heartless. The girl had been in trouble from Anderson enough as of recently and Edliana Delus, or as the students commonly referred to her, EDI, simply just sat back in her office chair and clicked through the cameras, unlocking the doors needed for Shepard to get through. Of course EDI wouldn't allow Shepard to get away with it for free, no, she'd communicate and bargain with her eventually.

Noah had been surprised this many doors had been left unlocked overnight but didn't think twice of it, her mind focused on getting to the pool. As she finally slithered through the last door and carefully, silently, closed it behind her, she turned around and took a deep breath of the salty pool air. With a hum of delight she walked into the arena, kicking off her flip flops and dropping the towel beside them. The pool looked eerie in the late night moonlight that streamed through the windows. The lights had long be turned off, save for the blue glowing ones in the water itself.

It was then, as she glanced around the large poolside that she had locked eyes with the last person in the world she expected to be there. Of course instead of growling or yelling, fearing that she'd alert anybody in the surrounding area, Shepard merely just stood there and sighed a frustrated, "So the ice queen enjoys sneaking about does she?"

Miranda Lawson, her feet dipped in the pool and her usual black and white tight fitting clothes replaced for daggy, dishevelled looking clothes, "I should be asking you the same question," she replied with a snappy tone before sighing herself, her fingers rubbing against the bridge of her nose, "Actually you know what, don't answer it, I don't want to know, I don't care. Let's just leave it at that, no arguing, not tonight, temporary truce if you want to label it."

Noah walked forward a few more steps, her arms still rigidly crossed and a half assed scowl set on her face, "Temporary truce as long as you don't plan to drown me, or turn the water into an ice pond, I prefer being warm and living."

Miranda let out a cheerless huff of a laugh and returned her gaze back to the rippling water that lapped against her shins, "If I wanted to kill you Shepard I would have done it when I broke your nose."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Noah commented as she unfolded her arms and plunked herself down a few paces away, dipping her feet in the water too.

A calm silence enveloped them and save for their quiet breathing and the occasional sound of the pool doing whatever it was pools do, neither said a word for minutes without end. Until Shepard let out a sigh and kicked her feet in the water to make it ripple out further before turning her head toward the other girl, finding her captivated with the waters movement, "I've been meaning to apologize for weeks now but Wasea left me alone about it, said I'd done enough damage to her team and just to get on with life. But yeah I'm sorry."

The sudden sound of the voice had jolted Miranda out of her staring contest with her reflection and she shot a daggering glare at Noah before sighing again, "What's done is done. I broke your nose as repayment. We're even."

Noah hummed in agreement, subconsciously reaching up touch her nose, inwardly still worried it looked wrong even though Chakwas had promised it looked exactly the same as it had before, "I heard about your dad comi-" she didn't get to finish it though before Miranda turned with a panicked and angry look.

"He is _not_ my dad, just because he's my father does _not_ mean he is my dad," she growled, her fists curled in till her knuckles turned white against the tiles.

It was at that moment that Shepard, having not really looked at the girl properly in the dim light saw the bruise that surrounded the girls upper arm. Noah had seen her fair share of bruises, ones like that only came from having an arm gripped too tight and being pulled or shoved. As quick as she'd noticed she was staring and tried to look away again, Miranda had seen that she was observing it, "It's a bloody bruise Shepard, what? Never seen one in your life? Or has your life really been that damn easy?"

Noah stayed quiet, her eyes trained on the water and her stomach in knots, "You're strong, you proved that when you hit me, why didn't you fight back?" she asked, a hint of concern laced over by an unkind tone.

"None of your business, do you enjoy prying into people's business all the time?" Miranda stood as she snapped her reply, her arms crossed and a hand gliding up to try to cover the purple and yellow mess.

Shepard shot up to a stand, facing the girl with a look that had an underlying anger "If I were prying I'd have asked who you pissed off that badly that they chose to treat you like a ragdoll."

Miranda visibly cringed under the tone and the look before she straightened herself up and with a stern glare and a shake of the head, "Just drop it Shepard," she strode toward and past the girl.

However, Noah had a different idea and lightly grabbed hold of her wrist as she passed, stopping the girl in her path. She had expected a punch but felt nothing, instead she found Miranda standing rigidly, her hand curled into a ball, "We're enemies, I get that, but if you need help, I'd be willing."

"I don't need your help Shepard, in fact I was getting along just bloody fine until you decided to come into the school. Now let go before I break more than your nose."

Noah shook her head and let go of the wrist again, watching the girl head toward the door and just before she disappeared into the darkness of the hallways she said, "Miranda, I'm sorry, I am, but you shouldn't let people push you around like that."

No reply was given, no indication that what she had said had even been heard by the other girl. She waited all of two minutes, her eyes locked on the door, subconsciously wishing the stupid Australian would walk back in and they'd fight off whoever was causing the bruises. Just like how she'd have done in the Reds. But instead she simply found herself sighing and turning back to the water to do what she came to the pool to do the in the first place.

Miranda stood in the darkness of the entrance, observing as the girl gave up waiting for her and took to looking back at the pool again. Her hand still covered the raw bruise and silently she made her way up into the darkened bleachers and took a seat. Shepard took one more look at the doorway before stripping her sleeved shirt off and cracking her neck.

And if Miranda hadn't been trained to look for the little flaws in people she'd have never noticed what she saw in that moment. Dotted along Shepard's back were numerous scars, too many to count unless she had been up close, several traced her front too. A tattoo, or rather a black marking of some kind, badly done and healed, was painted against her ribs. She furrowed her brow, stroking the bruise as she glanced down at it before looking back up at as the girl dove in the water. She wondered why nobody had noticed the scars before, the girl wore tank tops all the time.

It was then that Miranda found herself realizing that even if they hated each other, her and Noah Shepard had obvious shady pasts neither wanted to deal with, perhaps Shepard had escaped hers unlike herself, but nevertheless they shared it in common. And then, beyond all reason and logical thought, Miranda found herself wanting to know more about the girl, more of what made Noah switch her emotions so quickly all the time. And if she had known at that point in time that Shepard had been thinking a very similar thought, Miranda Lawson would have had a panic attack and they would once again be back to wanting each other dead. Nevertheless, she had stayed to watch Shepard swim and then continued to stay long after the girl had left back to her room, her thoughts running rampant on ways to bring the conversation up. This would either end very well or very badly was her final thought on the matter before exiting the stadium herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mass Effect Fanfic**

**Chapter Seven**

**Authors Note: **Wow sorry for the massive gaps between chapters. I was so inundated with university work still and then end of semester exams. In between the stress and university work I've honestly had no chance to write. Hopefully I'll be able to write now more that I've had a chance to recover from it all. For those that read this chapter that have followed me up till now, thanks for your patience :) and hello to the new readers. (Also let's all play the game of guess who doesn't know how hockey actually works. Imagine a futuristic one like air hockey, so they float kind of as opposed to skating on the ice...just go with it).

* * *

**Wednesday - 6:30am.**

If there was something that Noah detested with all the hate she could muster it was getting up any earlier than seven, so when Wednesday happened to roll around each week and she was forced to get out of bed at 6:00 to make the 7:00 gym class, she would have an enraged scowl painted on her face for the rest of the day. Her feet dragged below her on the pavement, leaving light black scuff marks as she hobbled her way down the fields, gym bag slung heavily around her shoulder, hand dragging the length of her face in an attempt to clear the sleepiness away. Sitting on a bench for a moment to gain her bearings and wipe the sleepiness from her eyes she leant her head back and allowed her mind wander back to Sunday, the day of the hockey game. Her face fell into a comfortable smile as she closed her eyes, just for a little while she told herself, just so she could wake up a little easier.

* * *

**Sunday - The Normandy Academy's First Hockey Match**

Shepard sat amongst a throng of people all yelling over the top of each other in an attempt to be heard, the crowded hockey arena was three quarters full already, and as she had discovered with the size of the pool versus how big it looked on the outside, the hockey arena was much the same. Kasumi and Jack, using their combined charms, or aggressiveness in Jack's case, managed to snag them seats rather close to the front, a whole bunch of them. And as people looked on in anger at the fact the precious seats were reserved, Noah cringed and hid further in her seat, especially when, from the very front near the players box, a certain smirking purple hued Asari had turned around to silently greet her; glare at her more like it, but Noah had long since regarded it as a greeting.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she swung around, immediately greeted by a overly excited group consisting of Tali, Jeff, Ashley and Samantha. She smiled at them all, finding hugs being thrown in every which direction, causing a certain disorientation, 'too many people, way too many friendly people,' she thought somewhat bitterly as she tried to gain her balance again to sit down.

"Did you see Coach Vega before? He was chucking a reporter out of the change rooms," Samantha joked, "Wouldn't be the first time he's had to do that."

"I still don't understand why sport is such a huge thing here," Shepard commented, folding her arms aggressively, "It's a military school, and yet they make such a big fuss."

"Oh don't be like that Sheppy," Kasumi laughed, elbowing her playfully in the ribs, earning a stern glare from the recipient, "Everybody knows you're looking forward to seeing how Garrus looks on ice skates."

"He looks about as graceful as a dying pigeon," Jack said, immediately regretting it as she saw what she presumed were daggers fly from beneath Tali's mask. _Right_, she remembered, instantly turning around again and ignoring the Quarian, she forgot those two had _something_ going on, nobody knew quite what that something was, but it was there. At any rate, she found herself fighting to make sure she didn't make any more snide comments.

"This better be as good as human hockey," Shepard grumbled some more, still finding it unpleasant that this many people were talking so loudly and throwing slushies and various fast foods every which way accidentally as they spoke. She swore she saw a very purposefully thrown chocolate candy at the back of Aria's head as the Asari whipped around searching for the perpetrator.

"It's barbaric," a voice from behind her sounded before a blue figure gracefully slid into the seat beside her, a blush covering their entire face as they held two of the iced drinks, "They hit each other with their playing sticks whenever a wrong doing happens, Kaidan and Garrus are going to get themselves severely injured one day."

Shepard swore she saw the entire rest of the group grinning at them, intently waiting for her response. She glowered at them, causing Jack and Kasumi to just snort in laughter and the rest to turn away back to the arena. Turning back to Liara who still hadn't actually looked at her, Noah smiled, "It's half the fun actually, watching hockey players fight. It's barbaric, but it's entertaining."

Liara shook her head, staring down into the icy mixture before handing Noah the one with a red topping, "I've gathered red is your favourite colour, I can go back and change it if it's not."

Noah smiled, taking the ice drink and stirring it casually with the straw, not taking her eyes off the Asari, "You're rather observant aren't you?"

"All you ever wear is red and black, you have a slight bit of an obsession," she half-joked as she finally decided to glance up at the girl, seeing her friends behind her intently watching their exchange.

"Says the girl who always wears blue and white," Liara ducked her head at the comment, looking at her own clothes. Yes she supposed Shepard was correct, she was always wearing very clinical coloured clothes, she supposed it was due to the years of playing in the science divisions of Thessia as a child.

"Hush the both of you," Kasumi interrupted, slapping Shepard's arm slightly, causing the girl to scowl, "Our team is coming out soon and you don't want to miss Garrus on his skates do you?"

Noah suddenly tensed up in anticipation, yeah she'd been waiting for this since she heard the Turian was in the Hockey team. There was everything wrong in her mind about how it would work; even with the advances in skates over the past two hundred years since ice hockey had become big, the idea of a Turian wearing them was just the most amusing thing she had ever heard of. As she craned her head over the people in front of her, she felt a gentle arm and hand wrap themselves around the arm she was using to prop herself up with. Out the corner of her eye she saw a grinning and proud Liara, obviously pleased with herself for making the move. Noah nearly melted at the cuteness of it, she wasn't used to feeling this way; this Asari would be the death of her.

Of course while she focused on the girl beside her, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as a big cluster of silver and blue appeared from one side of the iced arena, holding their hands in the air. Shepard turned her full attention back to the game, noticing that the team was actually extremely diverse, more so than she expected. And then, as a certain Turian came gliding out her faced warped into complete passiveness, save for a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh Sheppy...you alright?" Kasumi probed, looking at her near emotionless face.

Noah and Garrus locked eyes from the field as he slowed to a stop with his team, and then, as if the wind had suddenly changed direction, she burst into joyous laughter, tears forming at her eyes. Garrus clicked his mandibles in amusement too, turning away from her to talk to the human boy beside him, pointing into the stands at the group.

Apparently they had completely redesigned the hockey skate to be a personal fit for the different races. They still floated just above the ice like most skates would allow, but they curved and split where necessary. Noah's laugh subsided as she dabbed at her eyes free from tears and turned to Kasumi, "Okay yeah that was well worth getting up early on a Sunday, he looks ridiculous."

"He's good though," Jack piped up, shoving a box of popcorn at Shepard as she spoke, "I mean, he's decent enough, at least he's not Alenko."

"Hey!" snapped Ashley, glaring defensively, her arms crossed, "Kaidan is one of the best players the team has."

Shepard ignored their banter and turned her attention back to Liara for a moment, finding that the arm that was moments before intertwined with her own, was in its owners lap, said owner staring down at their hands if they were demons from another universe. "You alright?" she questioned, leaning in closer so that she could hear over the racket.

Of course that only served to have Liara jump to the side a little, somewhat in a mix of surprise and another emotion Shepard couldn't quite gather. "Yes, yes perfectly alright. I get tense before these ridiculous games. Tali has dragged me to more than a fair share, there are always injuries without fail."

"You're worried about that Alenko kid and Garrus?" Shepard spoke before fiddling with the straw of the red albeit melted iced drink, drinking slowly from it.

"I worry for the entire team, it's barbaric. Their air-blades can cut each other as easy as a sharpened knife cuts butter, and to make matters worse they consistently accidentally hit each other with the disk."

"Puck" Noah gently corrected, smiling around the straw that she now hung lazily out of her mouth.

"The probability of you choking on that is very high," Liara smiled back at her before turning back to the game.

The start bell had just chimed, the crowd had become eerily quiet as they waited for the coin toss. Garrus looked ultimately relaxed, unlike the Alenko boy who seemed to be fidgeting slightly. Once more Shepard and Garrus locked eyes from across the rink, a secret smile and a click of mandibles was shared between them. And then before much else could be done Noah was jolted back to reality by the sound of whistle and then unbridled chaos.

* * *

Fifty minutes had passed by in a breeze. Shepard had found herself forgetting more than once about the Asari beside her, before time and time again she felt a gentle hand on her arm as a means of telling her to calm down. Yes Noah had been standing and struggling as Kasumi and Jack held her back after a foul puck had clipped Garrus across the jaw. She was using curse words she forgot even existed when the opposing Batarian team player got away with it too. And now in the last ten minutes of the game it was down to a tie with four goals to each team.

Shepard sat forward in her seat staring down the puck as it went back and forth between sides of the rink. The Normandy Brawlers, as she found out they were called, looked all worse for wear; the Batarian team smirking at the fact more than once had they sent the puck in the direction of the Brawlers faces. "Come'on Garrus," she hissed under her voice, watching as he darted in and out between players, he was by far the best player on the team in terms of skill, "Come'on Brawlers" she yelled louder.

It was then, in the commotion of the crowd and the game that something which Liara had hoped would be avoided actually happened. The puck went careening off from a Batarian's stick, slamming itself into a Brawlers jaw, sending blood pouring from the human boys mouth. Liara cringed, hiding her face behind her hands with a shake of her head, listening as the crowd booed at the Batarian.

Noah froze as she half stood, staring at the puddle of blood on the rink before her eyes finally looked up and found Garrus, breathing heavy as the boy was dragged off the field. Two minutes. The game started up again, no penalty time. "Take the shot Garrus", she shouted as loud as she could, "Take the damn shot."

Kasumi looked up at an enraged Noah, and then down to the field to find Garrus, while his eyes locked on the game ahead of him, nodding to the command. She smirked at them before screaming her own encouragement out there.

Alenko and Garrus had sped down the field, passing the puck between each other before they reached the goal. Noah was still shouting over the top of everyone else, her hands moving in a way that was so military that she'd laugh at herself if it didn't seem so important at the time. Whatever she was trying to do worked though as the crowd went silent in the last ten seconds as Garrus lined up the shot.

However it wasn't just a shot for a goal, instead he flung his shoulder hard into the offending Batarian as he went past, knocking him flat on his back with a crunch before putting the disk between the goals. The whistle blew and signalled game end, before an announcer pronounced the Brawlers the winner. Five to four.

Of course this served for the entire supporting audience of the Brawlers to stand up and scream and yell in delight at their teams win. Shepard turned back to a somewhat ecstatic but worried Asari before closing her in an almost bone crushing hug finding it eagerly returned. It wasn't long however before she was pulled away by Jack who had her in a headlock screaming something about winning and having a party in the 'stupid bird lizards honour'.

* * *

As it turned out Jack hadn't been lying about throwing a party, nor had she been later joking that nearly their entire school would be attending. The large fields Noah had spotted the first day she was here were now packed far and wide with people dressed in the Normandy Academy colours as they danced and drank and ate to their hearts content. It was a celebration in first season wins for both the main teams as it seemed.

Shepard had taken to standing against a tree as she observed out on the fields, a now empty plastic cup of beer being crushed between her fingers. "Hey Lola" a gruff but pleasantly recognizable voice sounded from beside her. She turned and found James Vega standing beside her, arms crossed as he attempted to ignore the several girls who had been following him around half the night.

"And what can I do for you Mr. Vega?" she replied, attempting to sound like a smartass.

"You can pretend we're talking about school so the girls leave me alone," he half joked as he turned and smiled at the girls causing them to scatter for a moment.

"Okay fine, I'll talk but I'm not pretending to talk about school, how about we start with your nickname for me hmm?"

Vega stared at her for all of about thirty seconds before he broke into a smile and ruffled her hair up, earning a glare of frustration sent his way, "Just my way of remembering the students, some people just don't match their names ya'know? And you remind me a bit of a girl I knew growing up. You're strong, tough, and you don't take any bullshit. Neither did she."

Shepard smiled at that revelation; at first she hated the girly nickname but it grew on her, especially because some of the other students became raging balls of jealousy whenever he called on her by the improper name, and lord knows she just loves pissing people off.

"Oh god, more of them are gathering, gotta run Lola, don't be late on Wednesday like you usually are!" he shouted above the sound of the increasingly loud crowd he was disappearing into. Someone had set up a stand of kegs, several guards kept a watch over them and were checking IDs, Shepard couldn't help but laugh as she saw Jack grab a few cups with her fake one.

It was also at this time she noticed where the majority of who she considered her 'friends' were, all grouped around talking, some drinking, all refusing to dance; except Kasumi and Jack who were both stupidly dancing to the shitty music that was being played currently. Chucking her cup in the bin with one last look at the group and smiling as Liara was currently being wrapped up in one of Tali's hugs as she was pointing something out to Garrus; Noah walked away from the chaos and back to the dorms, her hands dug into her pockets and her head slung low.

The dormitories was considerably more quiet and she found the only students inside were those trying to find a place to have some privacy without the prying eyes of the teachers. Walking directly past them and up the stairs she plopped herself down on one the window platforms, and sighed rather audibly.

This weekend had been amazing but she would be lying to herself if the negative things didn't completely plague her mind. Just the previous night she'd been confronted with a bruised Miranda Lawson and today she had not seen the girl anywhere. No she didn't care for the girl, but there was no point in denying that she was curious. And not to mention that she had enough on her plate regarding her relationship with a certain Asari, or rather regarding her non-existent relationship with a certain Asari. She growled at that, whether it was out of frustration or confusion she'd never quite know.

Eventually after she saw the party was finally coming to end, Noah climbed the rest of the stairs to her dorm and slipped into her room before silently locking the door. Falling into bed with an involuntary groan she pulled up the sheets, reasoning with herself that she'd shower and dress proper tomorrow, before she felt sleep pull at the edges of her mind once again.

* * *

**Wednesday - 6:55am.**

"Reckon she's dead?" a mumbled voice spoke from somewhere around her as a finger prodded at her cheek.

"Shepard..." another voice, this time quite recognizable as a Turian, "...Shepard wake up or you'll be late."

Noah groaned in protest as she opened her eyes, immediately regretting it as she found Joker and Garrus rather close to her face, one smirking, the other clicking his mandibles and forming what looked to be a Turian kind of grin. "Late for what?" she mumbled, pushing their heads away as she sat up and observed her surroundings a little better. First she noticed that she was outside, secondly that the large holographic clock that surrounded the offices top spire read 'Wednesday 6:55'. "Shit!" she lurched forward and grabbed Garrus by the hand as she rushed down toward the gym hall, throwing a goodbye over her shoulder to Joker.

"How long have I been sitting there!" she barked at Garrus as they neared the halls and finally slowed down as they noticed students still trickling in.

"Quite a while, I tried to wake you for ten minutes, do you know you talk in your sleep?" he replied, and the grin in his eyes told Noah more than she needed, he was lying, "A Turian never lies," he continued as he caught on to her eyebrow raise, "You were mumbling about Liara and how if you had reach, she could have flexibility."

"Vakarian you're on the right path for a boot right up your ass," she laughed as they entered their classes hall, dropping their bags off in the corner before gathering in front of a overly peppy James Vega. As he began talking about the day's activities, Noah's eyes wandered to the small group of cheerleaders that gathered in the class, one of who was obviously undressing a boy in front of them with their eyes.

"Right!" snapped Vega, jolting Noah from her gazing, "Vakarian and Rena you two are versing Callum and Hitchcock."

Oh no. No, no, no, no. Her mind chimed a million miles a second. They were being paired, and she didn't get Garrus. He locked as shocked and disappointed as she did before he proudly did his part as hockey captain and walked over to his teammate. Noah glanced around frantically watching as students were being paired off every which way before her eyes finally settled on Miranda Lawson as the girl herself feigned indifference.

"Shepard!" he barked, pointing directly at her, she subconsciously made her body go rigid in at a military-like attention stance, "You and Lawson will be against Potts and Heady."

"WHAT!" a voice snapped, she knew it was Miranda's almost instantly, "I am not working with Shepard, Mr. Vega!"

"You'll do as I ask Miss Lawson or I'll go contact Wasea and make her sort you out, which would you rather?" he replied, a smug look plastered on his face. His line of thinking wasn't with bad intentions, he figured perhaps if he teamed them up they'd understand each other better and were consequently not constantly at each other's throats.

Shepard dragged her hand across her face, pinching the bridge of her nose before she simply just sighed and dawdled over to the cheerleader. Vega had moved on to the rest of the list. "Look let's just get this morning over with," she grunted, her hands dug into her pockets again, she was making a bad habit out of doing that.

Noah noticed there were other cheerleaders looking in on their conversation, including the one they would be versing against, Heady or whatever her name was. Miranda had noticed it too because her demeanour switched straight into the Ice Queen mode as a sturdy finger pressed itself into Shepard's collarbone, "You listen to my orders Shepard, if we're going to work together we're in it to win it. Understand?"

"A hundred percent," she nodded before grasping the hand that was previously poking her in a mock kind of agreement handshake. She noticed when Lawson hung her head with a roll of the eyes, the mask faded for a moment and she was privy into seeing a fear or worry in the eyes of the girl; however as quick as the ice mask had faded it was back again and she was dragging Shepard by her shirt across the hall for a quick session of training before the sparring match began.

"We'll win easy you know that right?" Noah commented as she stretched her leg muscles out, before cracking her shoulders and stretching her arms, "The boy thinks he's tough but he's not. And you're little pet cheerleader is on the bottom of the pyramid during your training, meaning she's neither strong nor great."

Miranda couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that comment, "You've been to our training Shepard?"

Noah simply laughed with a nod, "Wouldn't miss a chance in the world to see a bunch of beautiful ladies doing ridiculously flexible things with their bodies," of course that comment earned her a not so friendly punch to the shoulder and what sounded like a small huff of a laugh from the girl but looked more like a scowl.

"We're up. Let's not lose this okay?" Miranda said as she walked towards one of the rings before climbing into it, quickly followed by Noah who stood beside and behind her.

"Miranda..." she said as she vaguely heard James talking in the background about rules, "We won the moment he teamed us together." A small smirk and nod from the cheerleader was more than Shepard needed in reply.

And they had won it, two minutes into the session. Two. The quickest time Vega had personally seen in his class of untrained misfits. Shepard stood with a proud smirk on her face, her arms crossed lazily across her chest. Miranda on the other hand scowled at the smug look her team member was giving to the audience before moving out of the ring and to the water stand at the opposite end of the hall.

Garrus shook his head at the display in front of him, he had won his match as well but nobody was as interested in his as they were Shepard's. She was still the new girl somehow, even after weeks. Everybody was still fascinated by her and what she could do. He however chose not to focus on her win and rather the look in her eyes as she searched the faces before her. He saw right through her facade, saw the troubled look, the tired sag of her shoulders. She'd become his best friend and he worried for her.

"Oi Vakarian!" Shepard shouted as she leapt through the crowd and attempted to catch him in a headlock, missing and having herself caught in a light one.

"Yes Shepard?" he replied as he released her, chuckling at the disgruntled snort and small shove to his arm that served as a reply.

"You're not funny you know," her irritated tone given away by her friendly smile as she walked toward the water table herself.

"You're right, I'm hilarious, and far superior to you, did you see your fighting style? Humans are so floppy and lazy."

"You look dumb in hockey boots."

That of course shut him up, receiving a click of mandibles and what she presumed was a blatant glare, before a hand came swiping out in a friendly matter; a hand which she dodged before flipping him the bird and turning back around again to grab a few protein bars and a bottle of water. Glancing around the long table she noticed a few other students happily munching away, one sitting down and unashamedly attempting to hide from today's sparring matches and then one she didn't recognize.

"Garrus," she mumbled, mouth half full of protein bar as she handed him a can clearly labelled 'Turian', "Who's that guy?"

He blinked, looking at the dozen or so students before looking back to her, "There are plenty of 'guys' here Shepard. Which?"

"The one talking to Lawson. Does he play football? I swear I saw him at the football match."

"Oh Taylor. Jacob Taylor. And yes he does play football, he's our star quarterback," Garrus paused before turning back to her, "Kasumi was right, for such an intelligent looking individual you really are kind of slow at what goes on around here."

"And you still look dumb in hockey boots, your point being?"

"Leave Jacob!" a rather loud and aggravated voice suddenly snapped, causing everyone at the table to first jump and then scatter back to the class. Shepard continued chewing on her bar, ignoring Garrus as he was slowly backing up a bit, eyeing her to move with him.

"Miranda please," the darker boy replied, his voice hushed, "Keep your voice down."

"OUT!" the Australian snapped again, her accent coming on in full force, "When I say leave me alone and I need space, I mean bloody leave me alone and give me some space."

Her biotics pulsed dangerously, sending an eerie static in the immediate area. It was at this time that Shepard did the two things she could think of in such a short amount of time. Firstly she pocketed as many of the protein bars as possible, she got hungry at midnight and had not yet managed to befriend the kitchen staff. Secondly she strode up to her previous sparring partner and even though she was a head shorter than him, took a firm and overbearing stance in front of the Taylor boy, "I'm a hundred percent sure the lady just asked you to leave you Taylor. Now leave."

"Who are-" his sentence cut short by a glare from the intruding girl. For the first time in his young life, Jacob Taylor was scared. The girls eyes were bordering on murderous; if he didn't believe in magic he'd have sworn for just a split second a flash of red crossed them before disappearing. He nodded before scurrying backwards and out the door, falling into a military like step when he thought he was out of the girls view.

The air still bristled with biotic energy as the Australian turned to unleash her new set of anger on Shepard, "I can handle my issues myself Shepard."

Noah chose to ignore that instead smiling at her with a nod, handing her a protein bar, "I know you can. I just wanted him out of your hair so I could congratulate you on our win. You stormed off before I could offer you a handshake."

"Handshake? Hah" she laughed bitterly, glaring her down and releasing the blue hue that surrounded her fists, "I don't think so Shepard. This doesn't mean we're allies nor friends. Remember that, it might save you a biotic fist to the face."

Garrus had scooted off somewhere behind them, his watchful eyes trained on Shepard. Yes he cared for her, immensely so, but he was not about to get his ass kicked by the resident Ice Queen in exchange for defending his best friend. Noah bristled with frustration at that, her face giving it away almost instantly. "I wasn't asking for your friendship Lady Ice Queen. I was offering you a damn handshake for our pretty awesome win. But considering you have a stick shoved so far up your ass and think that you're just allowed to talk to people like that, I'll be taking my leave."

With a dramatic bow and a double set of flipped fingers, she stormed back to Garrus, grabbing her bag off the floor close to him. Knowing better than to get caught up in it all he just simply nodded and said goodbye, watching as she stormed out the door, much to Vega's dislike. Turning back to watch Lawson he saw something that he believed he'd never see in the girl - insecurity. The girls arms were wrapped around her torso as her head was hung in shame. It took her only a minute to recover though as she straightened back up and paraded back to class herself.

Garrus Vakarian was neither dumb nor oblivious to the workings of humans, and he knew from anywhere what that kind of body and face language meant. The proclaimed Ice Queen was melting and her throne near toppling, and it was all in thanks to the single new girl that held no fear when facing hate. With a knowing chuckle he returned to the class to take part in the remaining hour. He'd have to talk to Kasumi about this, it was all too amusing for him to contain to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mass Effect Fanfic**

**Chapter Eight**

**Authors Note**

Here we are again, sorry for the delay, YET AGAIN, university started back up and it's extremely hectic this semester with assignments due almost every week, still haven't really settled into a routine, doubt I ever will. But hopefully after this little mishap yet again you'll have a chapter every single week. But here we go, Chapter 8. Is this the start of a plot twist I spy?

* * *

It had been over a week since Miranda Lawson had even seen a proper glimpse of Shepard, even during gym class the girl kept mostly to herself; she had even glanced across the field during cheerleading practice to see if the girl was spying on her team as per usual, only to find not even a sliver of evidence that suggested she was there. It was the mixture of surprise and another emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on that made her slip up big time, causing the entire human pyramid to come crashing down around her.

That is of course how she ended up in detention, scowling angrily at anybody that even dare say a word to her as she marched in. Miranda Lawson _never_ ended up in detention. Not once in the three years she had been attending had she received detention, or any ill-regard by any of the teachers for that matter. She was a straight A student and she prided herself on it.

Striding up to the desk she slammed her detention slip down on the table, startling the supervisor, Miss Chambers, or Kelly as she preferred to be called, out of her paperwork and to stare directly at the enraged girl. Kelly looked no less than stunned, switching her eyes back and forth between the slip and Miranda before gesturing to the room with a warm but confused smile, "Feel free to take a seat Miss Lawson. Please refrain from using your personal devices while in this room, I hate having to send kids back to Anderson."

With an audible scoff Miranda pivoted on her heel and took off down the rows of tables and chairs until she plopped herself down in one by the window, her bag landing with a thud on the table beside her. She wasn't daft though, she could feel all the eyes in the room on her, hushed whispers being passed between them.

Suddenly a voice from the back of the room had her grinding her teeth in anger, "And what did little Miss Perfect Cheerleader get detention for?" laughed Jack, audibly hitting someone on the arm to gain their attention to the fact, "Broke a nail?"

"Ha-Ha-Ha I'm so amused," Miranda quipped back at her, not even bothering to offer her the courtesy of turning around.

"Yeah what did you get detention for anyway?" said another kid.

"I ain't ever seen no cheer lady in here before," a young Krogan added on, his eyes wide.

Now don't get her wrong, Miranda Lawson had patience galore, hell she had more patience than she knew what to do with most days. But the stress of the last week and the fact she had just recently caused several unneeded injuries made for a very thin and ever weakening line. Breathing deeply in an attempt to calm herself she just grabbed one of her text books and flipped it open with a loud smack, pretending to read it in an half hearted attempt to ignore the other students.

That was until Jack's grating voice cut in again, "Does the cheerleader want a hug? Must be a lot, getting a detention and- OW" Jack yelped as someone audibly hit her.

Miranda's head whipped around to find none other than Shepard seated next to Jack, defending off a flurry of attacks from the other girl in retaliation for the single hit she had given her.

"Quite down please," said Kelly, noticing the fighting going on at the back, she usually just let Jack and Shepard do whatever they please, they were both in there often enough, especially Jack.

Noah laughed under her breath before pushing Jack back into her seat and loudly declaring that she had won and seated herself back down, but not before earning a forceful punch in her arm, one that was sure to bruise. Miranda had to force herself not to openly stare at the two of them and struggled to turn back around to her book.

More than anything in the world she wanted to be angry with Shepard, to turn around and accuse her of things that made little sense in her head and would make less sense if said out loud. She wasn't even sure why she was angry at her, only that she was and that the anger was the strongest emotion she had felt for someone at the school since she had first arrived three years ago.

Kelly Chambers was a smart woman, a degree in psychology and behaviour sciences; she had spent the majority of her life being the watchful eyes and ears of the Alliance for their common soldiers on some of the most dangerous missions. But now, assigned to the school under Admiral Hackett's orders, Kelly was having the time of her life. She loved watching in on quarrels of the students, knowing all too well what the underlying feelings of either party were. And as she stared out at the classroom before her she could only smile as she observed the interactions, or lack thereof, between Noah Shepard and Miranda Lawson. In a fluid movement she stood from her seat and marched her way down the aisles of desks, stopping short in front of Noah's, watching as both her and Jack held their heads up with not an inch of fear whatsoever.

"I told the both of you that if I saw any more fighting I'd have to split you up, I don't want to have Anderson walking into the class again and being an audience to your wrestling matches, now Shepard," the aforementioned girl scowled and crossed her arms but Kelly knew she was listening anyway, "Collect your things and move to a different seat. And _not_ next to any of the Krogan this time please, watching them butt heads with each other is bad enough, having another cracked skull is not something I wish to see ever again."

Shepard looked indignant about the entire ordeal but swung her bag up over her shoulder and picked her book, scribbled with little terrible drawings, whacking it across Jack's head before hurrying down the aisle and very purposefully sitting behind none other than the seemingly fuming Ice Princess.

Minutes passed without any sort of recognition from the girl in front of her, she hadn't even bothered to look around and scowl at her. With a light kick to Miranda's chair she whispered so only the girl could hear, "Really what are you in here for?"

A flipped finger over the shoulder was all Shepard received in return. Noah smirked and whacked the hand with her book, causing a grunt of first mild pain and then an enraged fury of swinging hair before piercing blue eyes were boring directly into her. "Well?" Shepard asked to her, ignoring the look she was getting.

With a glance over to Jack to notice the girl wasn't even remotely interested in their conversation, Miranda just sighed and shrugged, turning her chair so it was half facing the curious girl, "Wasea is being harsh with her punishment handouts, I made the pyramid fall while climbing it, I got detention for it, that's it, there's nothing more to it..." she paused as she studied Noah's face, "...why are you here?"

In an instant the smug look on Noah's face fell and was replaced by a scowl, "Actually I got two weeks detention for storming out of Vega's class. David rambled on for hours about how I should be proud and glad that I even get to go here and don't waste the opportunity, blah blah," an overdramatised hand movement accompanied the speech before she just refolded her arms and shrugged her shoulders, "It's not that bad here, having Jack makes it more bearable I guess."

An awkward silence had draped over the girls in an uncomfortable matter, it was nearing the end of the days detention and there was quite a bit of noise around the room as people discussed their weekend plans. "I'm sorry you know," Miranda would have missed the mumble from the girl had she not been paying apt attention.

With a confused raised eyebrow she just watched the girl, an affirmation that she had indeed heard the apology. Noah pushed her book around her desk like a scolded child and continued to talk, "Shouldn't have stuck my head in yours and your boyfriends business. But he was being a real clingy jackass."

If anyone had been watching they would have noticed the very genuine and amused smile that crept its way along the Australian's face, "He's not usually that bad actually. We're actually just taking a break. So he's not my boyfriend, childish as that sounds."

For the first time in a long time Miranda Lawson was glad to be having an actual heartfelt conversation with someone. Except for her younger sister Oriana she never talked like this to people. It wasn't as if she lacked friends, she had plenty of them, but none of them had struck her right enough to be the kind of people she could open up to. Shepard was by far the strangest individual she had ever met at her time at this school. The girl was headstrong and resolute in everything she did, she made friends and collected allies like she was a soldier on a mission. Different people of all walks flocked around her and put their utmost trust in her. In a way, Miranda was strangely jealous - of what she wasn't quite sure.

"What are you doing this weekend?" questioned Shepard as she bought the girl back to reality, "You know...other than being a pompous cheerleader?"

And there it was again, that side of Shepard that one could only ever consider to be a gigantic jerk. Miranda visibly scowled, "We're not pompous. And why do you even want to know?"

"Yes you are, don't lie," Noah laughed, both at Miranda's reply and her visible frown, "I was just being curious. Everybody was asking everybody else, figured it was the proper thing to do and whatnot."

It was at that time, just before Miranda was about to make her reply that the bell chimed loudly and in the half second it took her to realize what was going on, a bag had been launched across the room and deflected off Shepard's raised arms, protecting the girls own face, and straight into Miranda's own.

Jack bounded across the room straight after it, swinging a punch in the direction of Shepard as she fought the girl for control. It was obvious who was winning though, despite Jack's immense biotic strength, she had a tiny and lithe body structure without it, and was easily overpowered by Shepard's much bulkier and built frame. Within a few moments Noah had her pinned easily to the desk, her arms stretched awkwardly behind her back causing a look of discomfort to cross her features.

"Told you Jack, you can't get the jump on me," Shepard laughed victoriously.

Looking up at where the bag had gone and seeing an absolutely livid Lawson rubbing the side of her head where the stray bag at clipped her, "You two are the worst pair of people I have ever met," snapped the Australian in a harsh tone, "It's like you don't even care who or what is around you."

Jack, despite being pinned painfully beneath Noah managed to look up at Miranda and instead of offering the apology which would have been ignored anyway, just grinned a wicked smirk, "I just thought you were empty wasted space princess, and it's not like my bag is damaged so why do I care if your pretty little face gets bruised?"

A few straggling onlookers watched the confrontation with absolute delight; it was a well known fact that the resident Ice Princess and School Delinquent were never on friendly terms, but to see an actual fight break out between them was rare, and what made the situation that much more entertaining was the addition of the new girl whose name travelled far too fast for the schools liking all those weeks ago.

Miranda's eyes swirled with a strange sense of hurt as the words hit her like a tonne of bricks. However what was seen in her eyes by Shepard and by Shepard only was not reflected on her face for the rest of the world. With her signature cocky tilt and smirk Miranda just simply crushed the bag with her biotics and all of the belongings inside of it, silently thankful that Shepard had a firm grip on the girl beneath her. Dropping the bag on the ground with a thud and storming out, pushing past several younger students as she did so, she took one last glance back at Shepard before disappearing into the hallway.

Scrambling off the girl beneath her, Shepard looked at the now creased bag and chuckled as the pencils and pens within it all fell out broken in some way or another. Jack scowled openly at her, hitting her with the now empty bag, "Could have let me go before she did _this_ you know, one day I'll actually put my fist in her pretty little face."

"For someone you hate so much you certainly enjoy calling her pretty."

"Haha fuck you, very funny. For someone _you_ hate so much you looked rather happy to be talking to her."

Noah laughed, grabbing her own bag as she strode for the door, dodging a wrestling pair of Krogan's on the way out, "Whoever said I hated her?" she called back to a seething Jack still picking up items from the floor. A flipped finger over the shoulder was all she got in response, causing another chuckle to erupt from the girl before she disappeared off down the hallway herself.

* * *

**New York City - Undisclosed Location**

"Where is she?" a voice snapped, its owner had their back turned to the group that surrounded the dimly lit table.

"We don't know," the reply came from a skinny boy, he looked nothing short of terrified, "Our scouts have reported no sightings for weeks. The school won't give any information up either."

"A _Red_ does not just disappear," a bottle flew across the room, exploding into tiny shards as it connected with the opposing wall, "Are we positive none of the police stations are currently holding her?"

The terrified boy nodded, shaking the fear from his voice before talking again, "Positive. We've pulled all the strings we possibly have, she's not being detained and as far as we can tell she wasn't arrested either."

A snarl that sounded akin to a wild animal escaped the angry man still hidden within the shadows of the room, he was pacing now, "Then where the fuck is she!?" his voice echoed across the room, the other inhabitants lowered their heads. Whether it was in respect or fear they weren't quite sure.

It was then that the only door in the room swished open, flooding the room with an eerie blue light. A young woman waltzed in, donned in the same colours as the others. She held herself in a manner that suggested she was a leader. The man in the shadows smirked as the door swished close again, "And so the princess finally decided to join us?"

"Watch your tongue Gabriel," she hissed, and his face turned into a petulant scowl, "Remember who's in charge around here, so take a damn seat; I've got news regarding our dear little prodigy."

The man in the shadows, Gabriel as the intruder called him, finally emerged, his smirk said more than any words could. He pulled his seat out one end of the table. The woman placed a folder down in front of him before speaking to the entire group, "Our friends from across the border got wind of our little problem, said they wanted to arrange a meeting on neutral grounds. Turns out our little girl has skipped town."

A murmur of voices filled the room before they were ushered into quiet again by the leading male. The woman smiled and opened up the folder, revealing a picture cropped from a news broadcast about a football game; a bright red circle surrounded a girl clearly visible in the stands. The clip only lasted a few seconds but it was more than enough evidence. The head man looked on with curiosity, "And the fact she's attending a football game means what to us?"

"You really didn't notice did you, you halfwit. Look at the colours she's wearing," the woman snapped as she jabbed a finger at the small screen, "They are the Normandy Academy colours. There's only one reason she'd be wearing them, only one reason she'd be attending a game held at the very place."

A realization dawned on all of the people at the table, their faces were a mixture of shock and betrayal, but none quite matched the man seated at the head. Gabriel looked to be seething with anger. He knew _she_ was smart, he'd always known. That's why _she_ had been so good at tactics. That's why the one in charge had chosen _her_ to be the next in line.

His fist slammed down onto the table as he flung the folder off to the side somewhere, he stood his full height again, coming eye to eye with the woman, "You may be above me in rank Fox, but right now I could care less about rank. Find me all the information you can about this fucking academy. I want a hundred percent positives. We can only stall Damien so long, sooner or later he'll find out his little pride and joy has gone missing and then we're in a world of shit."

Fox, the woman who had intruded in late simply nodded, turning back to the group before her, "You heard the man. Connect with the Blue Coats council if you must. Be warned though, if wind of this mission gets to Damien or the Coats Leader, I will have your head on a platter."

The group stood in one swift motion, a unanimous salute and a _yes ma'am_ echoed in the room before they all hurried out. All that remained were Gabriel and Fox, both were staring down at the folder on the ground as the video looped over and over. Gabriel let out an exhausted breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding. His gaze locked with the woman before him, his tone was softer and calmer than it had been during the meet, "She wouldn't have just run away."

Fox nodded her head in agreement, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth for a moment as her eyes shifted across the dim room, "No, you're completely right. She was more loyal to the Reds, to Damien, then any of us are," her hands ran through her hair before she dragged them down her face, "And she wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, you and I know her better than anyone Gabe, she wouldn't have done that willingly."

Gabriel stood from his seat, picking the folder from the ground and handing it back to Fox as he tried to smile to reassure her, but it quickly faded into a frown "You know what this kind of treason means for her, right?"

The silence fell thick in the room as that fact rested on them. The Reds were a gang, yes. The mostly specialized in terrorizing the rich in meaningless ways. They did things that thugs did, lawless petty thugs. But everyone knew, even their recruits, the lowest of the low, that they had a much shadier hand in things. The rumours told of them operating drug rings, illegal weapon imports. All under the police forces noses.

Fox breathed out a shaky breath as she took the folder again, watching the clip of the cheering, smiling girl before her. Her fingers gently traced the video before she looked back up to Gabriel, "It's going to turn into a vendetta Gabe. We'll have to present our findings to Damien eventually. And he'll set out for Boston as soon as a plan is formulated. He won't lose her to some fancy school. Not with the secrets she knows."

A pair of warm arms circled around her as she let out another shaky breath. Her head rested against Gabriel's shoulder, "Shepard is resilient," he remarked in a calm manner, "And she's the smartest girl I know, leagues smarter than us or Damien. If she's gone there willingly then she'll fight to keep her place there. And I for one would rather see her get a damn good education then spend the rest of her life here."

Fox pushed herself from his embrace before straightening herself up, smiling that same fake smirk she had always walked around with in preparation for the exit of the room, "You're my brother, and I'm your superior, Noah was the thing that held us together when mom died years ago. I won't lose her. Not like this. Not until I get answers."

With a huff and turn of the heel she retreated from the room and back into the warehouse that connected to it. Gabriel watched after her before shaking his head, taking the folder and stashing it in his bag, with one last glance at the girl in it. "What have you done, Shep?" he whispered to himself, "Leaving us all without a single word. Surely you'd know what that would have done to Fox..."

Zipping his bag up and chucking it over his shoulder he stormed out of the room, pushing over a thin pathetic looking recruit before advancing further into the warehouse. His face was stone cold. Few people were privy to the warmth he displayed moments before. His features turned into a scowl as he hopped onto his bike, strapping his helmet on and roaring out the door onto the street. He needed to be the one to find Shepard first, he feared what would happen otherwise. He needed to warn her of the impending war headed her way. He turned his bike toward the outskirts of New York and then toward the border. Yes, he had decided while driving, even if the rest of the gang was against him, he needed to help Noah Shepard.


End file.
